From Britain With Love
by Mischiefs93
Summary: Orphan Emma Swan moves to the US at the tender age of 17 after living in the United Kingdom all her life. Fast forward six years to when Emma and her three year old twins stumble upon the town of Storybrooke, oblivious to the weakening of the curse and the heart of the Evil Queen. Will Regina overcome her mantra, Love is weakness? My twist on OUAT..
1. Past Memories

**A/N : I never thought I'd be doing two stories at a time (Other one is a Twilight fanfic) but here I am. Yes, I know it is short, it's suppose to be a 'teaser' since I'm not sure if I will continue the story. Depends on feedback.**

**Spoiler : My Emma. Yes, ****_My _****Emma, is from the UK. When Snow White and Charming put her in the wardrobe with Pinocchio, they ended up in the United Kingdom. Since I am from the good 'ole U S of A, I haven't a clue about the British culture. So for those readers who are from the UK, I do apologize in advance if I get facts/wording(s) wrong. Also, my Henry, does not have brown hair, but a light/blondish color hair. When I start getting deeper into the story, Henry will be three, Emma 23. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT...If I did, there would definitely be a SwanQueen. I apologize in advance for spelling errors. **

**Without further adieu, please enjoy my new fanfic : From Britain With Love!**

**~XoXoXoXo~**

**2000 (Emma, age 8)**

_It was 8pm at night in Hackney, UK and quiet, but in the Ashworth's home, yelling could be heard..._

"_You better get your bloody arses out here….NOW!" A gruff male voice bellowed from downstairs. _

_Eight year old Emma cringed and tightened her hold on the hand that was holding hers. _"_Shh, love. I will not allow him to harm you" Her fifteen year old foster sister murmured in her ear._

"_Promise?" Little Emma whispered back. Before the fifteen year old got a chance to reassure her, Emma was suddenly yanked back by her hair. A high pitched scream tore from her lips. A few seconds later, a loud smack can be heard. _

"_What did I tell you lot about hiding when I call you!?" The clearly pissed (drunk) man spat. _

"_Leave her alone, you bastard! She's just a wee child" Kiera said while trying to take Emma from their foster fathers grasp. Just as she was about to grab Emma's little hand, she was smacked in the face. Falling on her side, she received a kick to the stomach. "Ugh!" _

"_No, no! Stop it, stop it. You're hurting her" The eight year old blonde child sobbed. _

"_You! You shut up. I'll handle you in a minute." The man said when again facing Emma. Turning his attention back to the teenager crumpled on the floor, he kicked her again just for the hell of it. Smiling when he heard a painful moan. The smile was quick to fall when he felt Emma jump on his back and felt her biting the side of his neck._

_"She hasn't done n'thing to you" The child yelled from her place on the mans back. _

"_You bitch!" He roared. _

_Stumbling, he used all of his weight to fall backwards, hoping the child would loosen her arms from around his neck. What he did not expect when he got up was his face to meet the end of a steel bat. Dropping, he passed out on the floor. _

"_Em- Emma?" Kiera called through clenched teeth. Crawling over to where the little girl was, she was shocked to see blood dripping from her mouth. "Emma darling, open your eyes" Tapping her arm, she didn't get a response. "Come on, love. Open...Please, just open your eyes" _

_Eyes still closed, Emma croaked out one word, "Kiera" _

"_I'm here. Can you stand up for me, baby?" _

"_My tummy hurts, Kiera" _

_When Emma started whimpering in pain, Kiera ran over to their foster fathers unconscious body, and checked his pockets for his mobile. Not finding it, she ran downstairs as fast as she could in her battered state and located it. Calling the police, she informed them of what occurred. Walking upstairs again, she laid down next to the little blonde girl, and waited for the officers. _

_Six hours later found Emma and her foster sister in matching hospital beds, side by side. Turns out when a 6 foot something, 200 Ib man falls on you, one is bound to get some internal bleeding when your rib punctures something vital. A week and a half later, little Emma and Kiera were separated. Teenage Kiera going to another orphanage. despite protest, while Emma still recuperated in the hospital._

**~XoXoXoXoX~**

**A/N : So, what'd ya'll think? Should I continue? I have a few more chapters written up. Review and tell me. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

**2008 (Emma, age 17) **

Waking up with a gasp, Emma Swan took in her surroundings. She was currently seated next to the couple she briefly chatted with before boarding the plane. They were still in the air. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. Just a dream, Em. Just a dream. The seventeen year old thought to herself.

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	2. Start Spreading The News, New York!

**A/N: I'm feeling generous. lol Two post within 24 hours? -shrugs- Hope you guys enjoy. First few chapters will be about Emma's past, then I'll start writing in the present when she's 20 and gives birth to Henry. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love : **_

_Six hours later found Emma and her foster sister in matching hospital beds, side by side. Turns out when a 6 foot something, 200 Ib man falls on you, one is bound to get some internal bleeding when your rib punctures something vital. A week and a half later, found little Emma and Kiera separated. Teenage Kiera going to another orphanage while Emma still recuperated in the hospital. _

**_~XoXoXoX~_**

_**2008 (Emma age 17)**_

Waking up with a gasp, Emma Swan took in her surroundings. She was currently seated next to the couple she briefly chatted with before boarding the plane. They were still in the air. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself. _Just a dream, Em. Just a dream. _The seventeen year old thought to herself.

"Are you alright, child?" The woman seated next to her asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

"First time visiting?" The same woman from earlier asked.

"How could you tell?"

"You'd make one hell of a living tap dancing. If the way your foot is jumping up and down now is anything to go by" She joked.

"That obvious, yeah?" Emma asked.

"Where in the UK are you from, child?"

"I grew up all over the place" was Emma's reply. As a second thought, she added "Orphan"

"Oh, child" The elderly woman tskd.

After those words were uttered, Emma gave the woman a tight smile and faced forward again. She didn't need pity, especially from a complete stranger who she doubt she'll see again.

Yes, for seventeen years she was parent-less, and grew up in the system, but now at seventeen, she was once again all alone. No foster parent, no foster siblings, nobody. That was okay for Emma though, she had a plan, unlike most children who outage the system. She was going to get her citizenship, first step with that was to become a legal permanent resident. She already filed the application, now she's just waiting for that call that will allow her to be interviewed and tested of her knowledge of the United States in person; that was seven months ago. No rush though, just as long as she was no longer an orphan. She was free.

Once she gets settled in, she could start University in in two weeks for the Spring term. She decided to just get her A.A for now, then maybe get her B.A. Thanks to the Foster Scholarship, she can get a degree for hardly nothing. Emma was just happy that the scholarship also covers boarding, that is one less thing she needs to worry about.

Just as long as she sticks to her academic plan, she will not have to worry about losing the scholarship. Her green card is a go, as is her working permit. So she can stay in the country legally while she works and attends Uni. She applied as a International student at New York University. They sold her on the fact that if she were to apply as a International student, she does not have to have citizenship, or hold residency; yet.

Emma was jarred out of her thoughts when the flight attendant made an announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you, and welcome to New York."_

**A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you to those who clicked the favorite, follow and review button. Means a lot. Hence why I am posting another chapter so soon. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_Sighing loudly, she got up off of her comfortable futon and dragged her feet to the washroom. Purposely not looking at her mates face, knowing there would be a satisfied smirk plastered there, she continued on her 's the worst that can happen if she goes? Emma thought to herself._

**A/N: Okie Dokie, so in the next chapter, Emma goes to the bar and meets someone from Fairytale Land, who could it be? Regina (Evil Queen), Mary-Margaret (Snow), Neal (Baelfire) or Ruby (Red) Review and tell me who you think she encounters. **

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	3. The Start Of Something New

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Thank you people for the comments! You guys are awesome. **

_**Previously on From Britain With Love : **_

Emma was jarred out of her thoughts when the flight attendant made an announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you, and welcome to New York."_

**~XoXoXoX~**

_**Two years later...2009 (Emma, age 19)**_

"Come off it, Jessika. I just want to relax tonight. No pub, music, drinks, loud talking. Nothing. I'm knackered." Emma said for the millionth time. Hearing chuckling coming from across the room, Emma opened one eye, as to ask 'what?'

"I never get tired of you and your Brit words" The girl said. "So, SG. Whataya say?"

"Oh, we're going the Spice Girl route, are we?" Jess only calls her SG when she wants something. The second she heard Emma's accent, she dubbed her Spice Girl, SG for short.

Her Uni flat-mate of two years, Jessika Taylor, was trying to get her to attend a graduation party that was being held downtown by some of her graduating class. The thing is, after two years of extreme studying and discipline, she definitely deserved to get shitfaced, but she was tired, and it looked like her dorm mate was not letting up. Sighing loudly, she got up off of her comfortable futon and dragged her feet to the washroom. Purposely not looking at her mates face, knowing there would be a satisfied smirk plastered there, Emma made her way to the shared washroom. What's the worst that can happen if she goes? Emma thought to herself.

Boy was she wrong, after dressing in her favorite button coat hood jacket, dark wash denim skirt, leggings, her purple Uggs and a white knit beanie, half an hour later, she found herself sipping on a virgin cocktail watching people mill about on the dance floor. Jessika nowhere in sight.

"Hey, what's a thing like you doin' sitting by yourself?" A male voice said next to her ear.

The blonde never tired of hearing strong New York accents. Reminds her of those Mafia movies Jess is obsessed with. Trying to put a little space between them, Emma scooted over a bit. Turning to look at the man, she liked what she saw, until he opened his mouth again.

"Me and you. What do you say? My place or yours, babe" He leered. About to respond with a witty comeback, she was saved by another bloke.

The brunette walked up to the cocky guy and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Leave her alone, Liam. Clearly she's not interested in your lies..I mean lines"

Scowling, he shook off the hand and muttered a "Whatever"

"Thank you" Emma rolled her eyes when she saw how his eyes lit up after hearing her accent. Typical.

…Three

….Two

….One

"Wow, I love your accent" And there is is...

...Wait for it

"Where in the UK are you from?"

Holding in a chuckle, Emma answered "Around" Shifting, she continued "Thank you, for you know" Lifting up a hand, she gestured to where Liam had run off to.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Emma. Emma Swan"

"Cool. I'm Gold. I mean that's my last name, first is Neal"

"Nice to meet you, Neal"

"Pleasure. So, can I buy you a drink?" Neal said while nodding his head towards my now empty glass.

"Sure, but a virgin" As soon as those words fell from Emma's lips, she blushed a deep red.

She was grateful that Neal just chuckled and faced the bar maid to order another strawberry daiquiri. Emma used this chance to check out Neal from behind. She liked what she saw. Emma only ever slept with one person so she was a little gun shy about how to approach Neal. With the fidgeting Neal was doing, looks like she wasn't the only one.

"So are you here with anyone? Boyfriend...girlfriend?" He asked almost shyly.

"I'm here with that lot over there. Graduation party." Emma said pointing to the now group of people doing the Dougie and Cat Daddy. Laughing to herself she asked a question of her own.

Biting her lip, Emma said, "How about you? Here with someone special?"

Getting a no in response, conversation flowed easily after that. They talked about any and everything. From favorites to life goals. Hours flew by.

"Last call! All beers are half off" The owner yelled from his place near the bar.

Almost immediately, the awkwardness was back. Shuffling her feet, Emma wasn't sure how to go about asking Neal if he wanted to come back to the flat. Opening her mouth, she was interrupted.

"Hey, Emmy. I see you met someone" Jessika said, and threw a wink in my direction. "So you won't mind lending me the apartment tonight, and possibly tomorrow morning?" When she finished, she gestured to the girl standing next to her.

Noticing the girl for the first time, and being on spotlight, Emma opened and closed her mouth several times. Thankfully Neal saved her, but not with the response she was expecting.

"She can come home with me" Blushing, Neal stuttered out another answer. "I-I mean. Not for that, wh-what I mean is..Ugh, nevermind"

Gathering up some courage, Emma looked Neal in the eye and said, "I'd love to go home with you."

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N : So after reading Chapter 3, y'all now know who the mystery person Emma meets. Next chapter Emma will just be turning 20.**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_E__ver since Emma and Neal met in the pub two years ago, Jessika and Neal never got along. Her defense__was that he was no good for her, and although Neal and Emma weren't__in 'love', he was the only person aside from Jess who stuck by her side. Yeah, Neal has a less than pleasant side, by like Emma said, Neal stayed._

_"__No, he's..busy" Without allowing Jess a chance to analyze her comment, she hurriedly told her that she had to find her shoes. Hanging up, Emma walked in the direction of her room. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. That was fast._

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	4. The Good Or Bad News?

**A/N : Review people! I need feedback to tell me how I'm doing. :) That being said, enjoy chapter four, ya'll. Just in case I don't post over the weekend : Have a friggin awesome weekend! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. I am just borrowing the characters and using them to satisfy by SQ obsession. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_Noticing the girl for the first time, and being on spotlight, Emma opened and closed her mouth several times. Thankfully Neal saved her, but not with the response she was expecting. _

_"__She can come home with me" Blushing, Neal stuttered out another answer. "I-I mean. Not for that, wh-what I mean is..Ugh, nevermind"_

_Gathering up some courage, Emma looked Neal in the eye and said, "I'd love to go home with you."_

**~XoXoXoX~**

_**One year later (Emma, age 20) **_

Emma Swan was about to blow a gasket. It seems like all her and Neal did nowadays is fight.

"Tell me again why can't you make it?" Emma said. She was currently on the phone listening to her best friend/flat-mate try and weasel out of making it to her twentieth birthday party.

_Clearing his throat, he responded " I wish I could Ems, but something came up" _

"Something like what, Neal?"

"_I told you before, I owe this guy a favor and -" _

"Don't...Just Don't. I know what you do, Neal. You think I don't notice you sneaking in 3 in the morning, huh?" She waited for him to deny it, but all she got was a deep sigh.

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Emma bit her lip. Concentrating on the pain, she steeled herself not to cry. "Neal, don't do this. Forget about the party. Just come home. You don't need to to this dammit. It's not like we need the bloody money. I work, you work."

Sighing, Neal rubbed his the spot on his forehead where he could feel a headache coming. "Fuck Emma, you know why I can't come" Softening his voice, Neal tried again. Ems, you know I can't come. I owe him big money, babe. Big! I've been casing this house for a month now, and I have a good feeling about thi-"

She couldn't take anymore, releasing a choked sob, Emma hung up on him. Taking a shuddering breath, Emma looked down on her phone and fired a quick text.

"**I'm sorry. I just can't support what you're doing. I'll ring you after the party" **

Using the pad of her thumb to scroll through her contact, she found Jess's number and dialed it.

She picked up on the first ring.

"_You're not having seconds thoughts, are you?"_

Snorting, Emma chuckled. "No, J. I'm not"

Releasing a breath of relief, Jessika then said, "_Alright then, I'll be by your place in ten" _Pausing, her tone turned more somber with the next words, "I take it _he's _not coming?" When she said the word 'he', she made it sound like a curse.

Ever since Emma and Neal met in the pub two years ago, Jessika and Neal never got along. Her defense was that he was no good for her, and although Neal and Emma weren't in 'love' anymore, he was the only person aside from Jess who stuck by her side. Yeah, Neal has a less than pleasant side, by like Emma said, Neal stayed.

"No, he's..busy" Without allowing Jess a chance to analyze her comment, she hurriedly told her that she had to find her shoes. Hanging up, Emma walked in the direction of her room. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. _That was fast._

~0~0~0~0~0~

The hours at the party past Emma by, she was having a blast. They already ate and cut into the cake, now everybody was just talking and dancing.

"Emmy, come dance with me! You love this song" Jessika said breathlessly. Listening, Emma did notice it was her favorite song, Ke$ha - Tik Tok.

Allowing the bass to pulse through her body, Emma lost herself in the music. Not even noticing when her dance partner walked off to answer her vibrating phone. The next song came on, and the blonde continued to lose herself in the lyrics.

_Gyal me wann fi hold yuhhh_

_put me arms right around ya_

_Gyal you give me the tightest grip me eva seen in my life_

_Gyal me juss wann fi hold yahh_

_Put me ting all around ya_

_Gyal you give me the tightest hole me eva seen in my life _

Feeling someone grab her shoulder, Emma turned around with a glare. The glare was quickly replaced with one of concern when she saw how crestfallen Jessika looked.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her breathing, she started firing off questions.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where'd you go?"

When Jessica finally responded, it look like it literally killed her to say the four words. "Ems, oh gods. Emma"

Emma swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, "What?"

"Neal, he-he's dead. Killed. The police are saying it was defense. We have to- We gotta go"

With each word that came out of the redhead's mouth, Emma could feel the blood rushing to her head. Seeing black spots dance in front of her eyes, the blonde swayed and let the darkness consume her.

The first thing Emma noticed when she regained consciousness was the smell. It smelt of disinfectant spray and bleach. The second thing that caught her attention was the beeping sound coming from her upper left side. Gradually opening her eyes, Emma took in her surroundings.

Shuffling sounds came from the right. "You're awake! Emma, don't ever scare me like th-" Jessika was cut off by a nurse and a doctor walking in. The brunette blue eyed female doctor held a clipboard in her hand, and from walking in the door, has yet to take her eyes off of it.

"Do you want us to leave you and your clipboard alone and come back? Or are you going to tell us what's wrong with my friend?" The redhead snarked.

"Jess, what the bloody hell?" Emma screeched from her position on the hospital bed.

Startled, the doctor lifted her eyes up and stopped whatever she was about to say when she caught Jessica's grey eyes. Looking over to her friend, Emma noticed Jess had the same 'oh wow' look on her face.

"Shall I leave the room, so you guys can continue your 'moment'?" The blonde mocked jokingly. Emma was quick to wipe the smile off of her face when everything from that night came back. Neal was dead. No no no no. He wasn't suppose to leave her.

"Ems, what's wrong?"

Turning her head to the side, Emma tried to talk around her now strained throat. "Huh?"

"You were saying "no no no no" You okay, sweetie?"

_Am I okay? _Is she serious?

"What the bloody fuck do you think? He's dead, Jess. Fucking dead. And you ask me if I'm 'okay?'" By the time Emma finished, tears were running down her face, she took no notice though.

A hesitant sorry was muttered from the redhead's corner.

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to talk about why" Looking down at her chat, she continued " Emma Swan is here" Again, a sorry came from Jess's corner. Flashing a brief smile in the direction of Jess, the doctor looked down at her clipboard again.

"Well it seems all you did was faint. You're lucky your friend caught you, you could have done some serious damage if you fell and hit your head. I understand today is your birthday?" Getting a nod in response, the Dr continued. "I assume you've been drinking?"

Nodding slowly, Emma answered. "Yes?"

"Well, for the next seven months, I recommend no drinking. In fact, in addition the drinking, stay away from smoking, caffeine, raw fish.. You know what, when you are being discharged, I will give you the name of a good obstetrician and she will inform you of what precautions to take when p-"

"Obstetrician?!" Emma yelled.

"Yes, you're preg-...You didn't know? How could you not know? Emma, you're about four weeks along. You should have been experiencing morning sickness?"

"This cannot be happening. I think I'm going to be sick" Retching, Emma threw up in the rubbish bin Jess just shoved under her face. Once Emma stopped heaving, she started crying.

"The tosser left me alone with his child." Sobbed the blonde.

"It's okay, Ems. I'm here for you. We can get through this together, okay sweetie? Jess cooed.

"Yeah, convenient that the person who knocked me up is not here" she said bitterly.

"Again, hate to interrupt ladies, but I have other patients, I'll just leave the name of the obstetrician I was talking about at the nurses station. So when you leave, pick those files up. You're good to go now if you want Emma, just take a easy, alright?" And with that, the doctor left the room.

"I didn't even get Dr. Gorgeous name" Muttered a skulking Jess.

"Dr. Chastney" The silent nurse said. Emma totally forgot that she was standing there. The blonde winced when the nurse took out the IV drain that was in her arm. Turning to look at her friend again, Emma needed to know how Neal died.

"How, Jess?" Emma croaked.

"Let's wait until we get you out of here Em"

0~0~0~0~0

The car ride back was met with silence from both parties. Emma lost in her thoughts, unaware of how her hand would return to her flat stomach every now and again, and Jessika casting worrying glances at the person seated beside her in the taxi.

Looking out the window, Emma sighed. "I'm okay, Jess" Without taking her eyes from the passing city lights, she raised her right hand and put it on the redhead's thigh.

"I'm pregnant, Jess. Pregnant" The blonde stated. "How am I going to take care of this child?" Rubbing her stomach, Emma finally looked at her friend.

"_We're _going to raise that baby" Jess said, pointing to Emma's stomach. "Together" she finished.

That made Emma smile.

~XoXoXoXoX~

**A/N: Review people, let me know what you think. Did you like it, hate it?**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Narrowing her eyes at the redhead, Emma clenched her teeth. "Because I said so" she said simply. As an afterthought, she added, "You get to know the gender when it's you who has to push a head out of a hole the size of a nickel"_

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	5. Pop Goes The Bubble Gum

**A/N : Here's chapter five. We've got about two or three more chapter until Henry is three and Emma and him move to Storybrooke. From there the plot thickens. There's a reason why I invented Jessika, maybe she's apart of the fairytale world? Quick thing about Neal, I didn't really go into depth about how he died because it's unimportant. To me he was just a donor that got Emma pregnant. Also there is also a reason why I changed His last name from Cassidy to Gold. **

**Janee69 - Thank you a lot for your comment. :) Makes me happy to know people enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, Mary-Margaret would be less, 'lets save the wale species' and more 'Do I look good in these leather pants- type. **

**Excuse all grammatical errors, I only read through it once. **

**If you're a Twilight fan, check out my other fanfic, My Pulse, Our Hearts.**

**Synopsis : **Princess Isabella Volturi is far from the ordinary human. She's forced to move from the only home she has known for seventeen years after being sexually assaulted. It doesn't help the fact that Victoria is after her blood, too. Enter Rosalie and Irina, her mates. Will Victoria succeed in her revenge before Isabella has a chance at happiness again...?

~XoXoXoX~

_**Seven months later… (Emma, eight months pregnant) **_

"Remind me again why you decided to wait to find out Chiclets gender?" Jessica asked for the millionth time. At first Emma did not like her baby being nicknamed after a twenty-five cent gum, but after Jess's explanation about how cute and sweet they were, it stuck. So now they refer to the baby as either 'X' or Chiclet.

~XoXoXoXoX~

_**Two months before (five months pregnant) **_**- Obstetricians office**

_Emma sat in the waiting room, left leg jumping up and down in nervousness. Jess sat beside her reading a pregnancy journal. _

"_Emma Swan" the nurse called. _

_Swallowing in a lungful of air, Emma stood up, Jess's hand still tucked into hers, while her left hand settled on top her semi protruding stomach. _

"_If you could just follow me. Also, Dr. Amos wanted to let you ladies know that while he will not be here today, he has one of the best known doctors filling in for him" Getting nods for response, she showed Emma where to lie down, then said. "The doctor will be here shortly" with that, the brunette nurse left the two best friends alone. _

"_Do you think that today-" Jess started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. _

"_Come in" The redhead said. "Well hello, Dr. Gorgeous" Jess purred._

_Hearing her friend utter those words made Emma snap her gaze away from her stomach. Looking towards the direction of the door, the blonde smiled at what she saw. _

"_Hello Emma, nice to see you again" Dr. Chastney said. Chuckling when Jessika cleared her throat, she continued. "And you too, although I never got your name"_

_Standing up up from her seat beside Emma, Jess stalked towards the doctor. "Jessika Ali Taylor, twenty-one, Virgo, loves long walks on the beach, New York's #1 hottest lesbian, favorite position is scissor-"_

"_JESS!" Emma screeched. Peeking at the doctor to see if her friend crossed the line, she was pleased to see the doctor was biting her lip, trying to hold in a laugh. _

"_Pleased to meet you, Jessika Ali Taylor. How about after we get your friend there squared away, we talk about your favorite position, hm?" _

_An "Oh, gods" was the answer. _

Walking over towards the machines, the doctor directed her next question at her patient."So Emma, I see that you are about six months pregnant, do you have any questions about being in your second trimester?"

"_Not at the moment, no. I just want to see the baby" Emma said._

"_Alrighty then. Let's get started" Turning to Jessika, the doctor lifted a sculpted eyebrow. "If you could help her with her shirt?" Nodding, the redhead stood up and lifted her friends shirt to where it sat under her bra line._

"_Now, the gel at first is going to be cold, but only for a bit" After applying the gel, all three heads turned to the ultrasound screen. Although the picture was black and white, you could see clearly see the outline of a baby. They could see the outline of the baby's face, the little nose, it's left arm, and left leg. _

"_Why is the baby's heart beat so fast? Is it okay?" Emma asked in panic._

"_Yes, it's alright. Don't worry Emma, all baby's heart beats are faster than adults" The doctor assured. _

"_Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"_

_A shout of yes and no was shouted at the same time. _

"_What! Why not Ems? That way we can start buying things. We have to know the gender" she pleaded._

"_I want it to be a surprise, Jess"_

"_Alright, then. I'll leave you two alone and when you're finished just have the nurse get me"_

_~XoXoXoX~_

_**Present day…**_

Narrowing her eyes at the redhead, Emma clenched her teeth. "Because I said so" she said simply. As an afterthought, she added, "You get to know the gender when you opt to push a head out of a hole the size of a nickel"

After that, Jessika left but not without muttering "I have a hormonal, moody, cry on the spot person for a best friend"

Emma was really happy that Jessika moved into her flat with little persuasion. These past seven months have been stressful to say the least. It was like as soon as the night at the hospital when she found out she was carrying, all the symptoms she should have been experiencing for her first trimester followed a week after. Morning sickness, change of appetite, bouts of nausea, tender/swollen breast, and don't even get her started on frequent bathroom breaks. Jessika has been a godsend. Now the baby is due any day.

Emma sighed loudly, hoping to attract the attention of her flat-mate.

Amusement lacing her voice, she answered from somewhere in the house. "Yes, Ems?"

"Could you fetch me some water, please?"

Five minutes later there was a knock on her door frame. "Hey, here you go" Giving Emma the glass of water, she started drinking. Wincing, the blonde handed the woman the glass back.

"You okay?" Jess asked concerned.

"Mhmm" Closing her eyes, Emma leaned back into the stack of pillows that Jess put against her headboard when she had to be put on bed rest a month prior. With her eyes still closed, she felt the bed dip, then the sound of glass resting on top of the nightstand.

"Mmm, that feels good" Emma whispered, referring to the hands massaging her stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. The smile quickly turned into a grimace when she felt liquid pool beneath her.

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N : Well, well well. Looks like little Henry is about to make an appearance in the next chapter. **

**xxxx**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_"__I think- no, I know my water just broke" The blonde stated casually like they were talking about the weather. _

_"__Huh?" Jess asked dumbfounded. It took a minute for it to click in. "Oh gods, oh gods" was all the redhead kept saying while running around the room. _

_"__Stop it, Jess. I'm the one who's going into labor, not you" Laughing, Emma then asked what she was looking for._

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	6. Double Trouble

**Hey, folks. Here's chapter six. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I would've made RedSwan a couple, just to make Regina jealous, then when she came to her senses, proclaim her love to Emma.**

**Huh...-scratches head- My disclaimer just totally gave me an idea. I might just go with that.**

****Forgot to mention : I apologize in advance if this chapter is unrealistic. I've never given birth, or knew a person who has. So all my info here is either from what I've read or watched. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__You okay?" Jess asked concerned._

_"__Mhmm" Closing her eyes, Emma leaned back into the stack of pillows that Jess put against her headboard when she had to be put on bed-rest a month prior. With her eyes still closed, she felt the bed dip, then the sound of glass resting on top of the nightstand. _

_"__Mmm, that feels good" Emma whispered, referring to the hands massaging her stomach. She smiled when she felt the baby kick. The smile quickly turned into a grimace when she felt liquid pool beneath her._

~XoXoXoX~

"I' think- no, I know my water just broke" The blonde stated casually like they were talking about the weather.

"Huh?" Jess asked dumbfounded. It took a minute for it to click in. "Oh gods, oh gods" was all the redhead kept saying while running around the room.

"Stop it, Jess. I'm the one who's going into labor, not you" Laughing, Emma then asked what she was looking for.

"Your bags, Emma! Your bags we packed, where are they?" Running to the closet, Jessika threw the door open. "Oh gods, oh gods. I don't see them!"

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes and counted back from ten in her head. Reaching 'one', she opened her eyes to an empty room.

"Jess?" The blonde called warily. Not getting an answer, she called her best friends name again, only louder. "Jessika?!" She heard a faint 'shit' come from downstairs, followed by running.

"You forgot me, didn't you?" the blonde said once her friend came back into the bedroom.

"Pffts, no. Now come on Preggers, let's get that kid out of you" After Jess helped the blonde from the bed, they gradually made their way downstairs.

"During your panic state, did you happen to call a cab?" Emma joked, grimacing shorty after feeling a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen.

"OH GO-"

"I swear to bloody hell, if you say oh gods one more time, I'll find a way to shove those two words up your arse!" Breathing through her nose, Emma clutched her stomach, feeling another wave of pain pass.

Hearing Jess get off the phone with the cab company, Emma slowly finished walking towards the door.

"They'll be here in a few, let's wait outside"

The cab ride to the hospital was filled with grunts, squeezed hands that will make a professional weightlifter scream out for his mommy, and damned curses to one Neal Gold for getting her knocked up in the first place. Emma, silently thanking the gods that they only lived a few blocks from NYP, they made it in record time.

"We need help. I'm having a baby! Shit, no. I mean she's having a baby" Jess said, pointing to Emma who was currently using all her weight to lean on Jessika.

"If you could just sign some paperwork, we'll be with you-"

"Hell no!" Jess all but yelled. "Unless you want that child over there" she said, pointing to the five year old girl sitting with her mom "to get a sneak peak about the buzz and the trees-"

"Birds and the bee's" Emma gritted out.

Confused, Jessica turned to her friend. "Huh?"

"Birds and the bee's. You said buzz and trees" Emma said exasperated.

Rolling her eyes, Jessica turned in the direction of the slack faced nurse. "Like I was saying. If you want that girl over there to learn about the _Birds and the Bee's _before her time, I suggest you get my friend a wheelchair and do the job we're about to pay you thousands for" As Jess spoke, each word grew louder and louder.

"Can I" the nurse squeaked. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Can I get a wheelchair over here please?"

Emma and Jessika were told that they were going to have to wait until the contractions got closer together, that was two hours ago. Now, the contractions are one to three minutes apart, and there is a doctor between her legs. Her hair was wet and plastered to her face, one minute the blonde is hot, the next cold, then she felt like throwing up, then she didn't. Emma was tired of it.

"Alright, Emma, in a few minutes I'm going to have you start pushing"

…...And that's when Emma start's panicking.

"Hell! Fuck me sideways" Emma practically sobbed after a really painful contraction. Sobbering, she spoke again. "That good for nothing bugger, knocked me up. The nerve of that wanker!"

"Okay, Emma the baby is crowning. I'm going to have you push now"

"Jess?" Emma said tiredly.

"I'm here, SG. I'm here" The redhead cooed.

"Push!"

Two sets of screams tore from lips at the same time. One from Jessika because she could have sworn she heard bones crack in her hand from Emma's grip. And the other from Emma.

"Bloody hell" Emma panted.

"A few more pushes, Emma. Just a few more" An unknown nurse said.

Three pushes, two curses and four grunts later, a shrill cry could be heard throughout the hospital room.

"Healthy baby boy, 7 Ib 5 oz, 19.61 inches" The nurse from earlier reported.

"It's a boy, Emma" Jess cried from her spot beside the worn out new mother.

"Could I cut the cord, Ems?" Not getting a response, Jessika turned towards her friend. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in concern. Seeing the blonde wince in pain, the redhead moved closer to the bed.

"Hey, somethings wrong with her" Jess yelled in panic.

Emma tried to talk around the pain. She thought once the baby was out the pain would lessen, but in her case, it continued.

"It hurts" the blonde complained. "It feels like I'm having another contraction, only the pain is 2x's worse" Emma whispered to nobody in particular. After Emma said that, there was a commotion on the other end of the room.

"I'm going to have a quick look, Emma"

"Well since my legs are already open for your taking, why don't you" The blonde drawled sarcastically, quickly grunting in pain when when another contraction hit.

"Unbelievable" the doctor said in awe. "I'm going to need to to push again" he then said urgently.

"Wha-" Emma started asking, but what cut off.

"Push, Miss Swan!"

Ten minutes later, there was another shrill cry.

Emma echoed the doctors earlier words "Unbelievable"

"A little on the tiny side, but a healthy baby girl; 6 Ib 3 oz, 17 in" The same nurse said from fifteen minutes earlier. "Congrats, you're the proud mama of twins" she finished.

"Twins!" Emma and Jessika shouted at the same time.

"Yes, twins" The doctor confirmed.

"Ho-how is that possible? I was told I was having _one_ child. ONE!"

"Would you like to hold them while I explain my theory?" Dr. Amos said.

After the doctor explained how the second baby was most likely hidden behind the boy, and since their heartbeats were the same, it was physically impossible to know she was having twins, unless you went looking for a second child. Emma couldn't talk, she was about to hold her babies for the first time. The boy was first put in the crook of her left arm. He was beautiful. Although the hair was still wet, the blonde could tell it was curly. Dirty blonde hair, a few shades darker than her own. When he opened his eyes, they were a beautiful brown green. Emma knew the eye color could change though. Seeing the doctor walk to the other side of the bed, Emma held out her right arm. Her baby girl had the same hair color as hers. Try as she might though, Emma couldn't get her to open her eyes to see the color.

"What are we going to name them, Emma?" Jess said.

Emma smiled at the word we.

"How about we go with the name you wanted if it was a boy?"

Tilting her head, Jess said "Cooper?"

"Nuh uh, Henry"

"Love it"

"Henry Oliver Swan" Emma said in awe.

"Hannah!" the redhead yelled with joy.

"Olivia" Emma said after.

"Awe! Why not Hannah, they'll both have H's"

Laughing, Emma explained. "No, I was saying Olivia for her middle name….Oliver, Olivia…" Emma said slowly, hoping her friend will catch on.

"Henry Oliver Swan and Hannah Olivia Swan?" The nurse said.

"Yes, that's their names" Emma confirmed.

"Beautiful" She said.

"Thank you" the new mother smiled. Turning to her friend, she said "Would you like to hold one?"

Nodding eagerly, Jessika reached for Hannah. Cooing at the child, she gasped when she saw the same color eyes she's known for almost four years.

"Ems, she has your eyes"

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N : Hoped you enjoy Chapter six. :D How many of ya'll were surprised by Hannah's appearance? lol**

**I haven't written chapter 7 yet, so I don't have a sneak peak for you guys. Sorry. :/ **

**...Buuuuut. I could tell you what I plan on writing. -whispers- It's going to be about the Twin's first Birthday. Shhhh, don't tell anyone.**

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	7. First time for everyone

**A/N: What up peeps, who missed me? lol. All joking aside, sorry I had you guys wait for this chapter. This week/weekend was hectic to say the least. Because of the wait, I made this chapter longer than I'd like….Anywho, here's chapter seven. Enjoy ya'll. (Fyi, there is no such thing as Smacker Cracker, ya'll. I totally made that shit up. Well, at least I hope I did)**

**Spoiler : Regina makes a short appearance in this chapter, she won't be back until the twins are three. They're currently one.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I'd have Emma's character wear a sleeve. ( I just find it such a turn on if a woman has an arm full of tattoos) :P**

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_"Henry Oliver Swan" Emma said in awe._

_"Hannah!" the redhead yelled with joy._

_"Olivia" Emma said after._

_"Awe! Why not Hannah, they'll both have H's"_

_Laughing, Emma explained. "No, I was saying Olivia for her middle name….Oliver, Olivia…" Emma said slowly, hoping her friend will catch on._

_"Henry Oliver Swan and Hannah Olivia Swan?" The nurse said._

_"Yes, that's their names" Emma confirmed._

_"Beautiful" She said._

_"Thank you" the new mother smiled. Turning to her friend, she said "Would you like to hold one?"_

_Nodding eagerly, Jessika reached for Hannah. Cooing at the child, she gasped when she saw the same color eyes she's known for almost four years._

_"Ems, she has your eyes"_

~XoXoXoX~

_**One year later... (Emma, age 21)**_

"Let's go see if Mamma's still sleeping, Hannie"

The little blonde's green eyes instantly lit up upon hearing the word 'Mamma'"

"Yes, Mama" Jess confirmed. Picking up the toddler from the crib she shared with her twin brother, Jessika and Hannah made their way down the hall. Cracking open the bedroom door, the duo made their way to the lump of covers. Pulling the covers back, Jessika smiled at the sight. Emma was wrapped around her son. Henry in a fetal position, burrowed into her chest.

"Let's go get some Cheerios, huh Hannah Banana? Mama and your brother are still sleeping" Even though the redhead knew the toddler probably didn't understand a word she's saying, her girlfriend told her it'll help develop the twins vocabulary.

Speaking of girlfriend, with Hannah wrapped in her arms, Jess leaned against the door frame and watched her girlfriend of a year maneuver around the kitchen with graceful ease.

"Coffee, baby?" The brunette asked without turning around.

About to open her mouth to ask how she knew she was there, her girlfriend pointed to the baby monitor that was perched on the counter.

Opening her mouth again in surprise, she didn't notice when said girlfriend stole a kiss.

"Hmmm, Morning" Addilyn said.

"Mornin, Dr. Gorgeous"

Chuckling at the old nickname, the brunette extended her hands and took the now sleeping toddler out of her girlfriends arms.

Looking to her girlfriend who was sipping her coffee, she lowered her voice. Mindful of the sleeping child. Addilyn found it so funny how one minute one of the twins would be awake, and the next asleep.

"Can you believe it's already been a year?"

"Us or them?" Jess said, nodding her head at Hannah.

"Both, I guess. But I meant you and I" she chuckled. "Happy Anniversary, baby"

Still holding the child in her arms, Addilyn walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her slowly. Without breaking the kiss, the brunette positioned the toddler so she could hold the twenty something pound baby in her right arm, while her left arm caressed the redheads cheek lovingly.

"Hmm" Jessika moaned when she felt a tongue swipe across her bottom lip. Before she got a chance to grant entrance, someone smacked her ass. Hard. Releasing Addilyn's mouth with a gasp, she sent a glare at the tousled hair blonde.

Positioning Hannah again, Addilyn moved her so the child could lay across her chest with her right arm under her pampers. The brunette knew this was a common morning ritual in the house. So she decided to make herself scarce, and search for Henry.

"What's that look for?" Emma asked once Addilyn left the room.

"Why'd you hit my _arse?" _Jess mocked in a fake British accent.

"Slag"

Gasping, Jessika held her chest. "Bitch"

"Daft cow" Emma countered. Smirking when she saw the brunette eyes narrow in challenge.

"Ass licker!"

"Lint linker" Emma sputtered out between laughs.

"Linker?" Jessika asked confused.

Still holding her stomach from laughing, Emma said. "I meant licker. Oh bollocks, forget it"

With a quick hug and kiss to the cheek, the blonde made her way to the living room where her babies were playing in the playpen.

"Hey, darlings. Mama's babies playing, hm?" She cooed when she saw both blonde toddlers banging blocks together. Their coordination skills were still a bit off, after all, they are just turning 12 months today; so Emma wasn't complaining.

"Ga daababa" Hannah gurgled.

Crouching down, Emma picked up Hannah out of the play crib, then Henry. Some might have found the move impossible, but living with two toddlers since birth, you learn a few tricks; like picking up both children at the same time.

Emma sat down on the red love chair, each child bouncing on a knee. First kissing Henry then Emma, she wished them a Happy Birthday.

"Da Da Da Da Wa Naga"

"Haha, they're talkative this morning" Jess said from her position in the room.

"Henry?" Emma said to get her eldest by by ten minutes to look in her direction. Once his hazel eyes were trained on her green ones, she smiled. "Can you say Ma-ma?" The blondes eyes grew comically wide when the toddler started to form the letter 'M'.

"Mmmmmm"

"Piss off, Jess" Emma joked when her friend started laughing at Henry's failed attempt.

The blonde started laughing along with the red-head when both Hannah and Henry started humming.

"Mmm Mmmmm"

"Erg, great. Now they're going to sound like they're meditating" Putting her hands on both toddlers back, Emma extended her leg, and slid first Henry then Hannah down her slanted leg. The act caused both children to giggle, showing their four teeth.

"A-freaking-dorable" Jess said.

Emma looked down on the floor at Addilyn who had Hannah laying across her chest.

"What time are we suppose to pick up the cake?"

Looking at her wristwatch, Addilyn sat up in one fluid motion, and sat Hannah on the floor next to her brother. "Oh shi-shux, I forgot. What time are the parents going to be here?" She asked.

All three women were throwing a birthday party for the twins and they invited the other toddlers who the twins went to daycare with. All in all, there were going to be about ten adults, including Emma, Jess, and Addilyn, and seven children. It was going to be a long day.

"Around 3ish" the brunette said. "So that gives us roughly an hour and a half to get this place pimped out!" she finished excitingly.

_Pimped out? _Jessika mouthed to Emma. Shrugging, Emma sat up, stepped over the playing twins and grabbed her purse, phone and keys from the foyers front table.

"I'm going to go pick up the cake" Emma yelled from her spot in the house. Getting a 'yeah' and 'huh uh', she opened the front door.

"Want me to take the twins?" She yelled again.

"Nah, we have 'em". You go"

With that, Emma walked out of the suburban townhouse she shared with her 'family' and got into her midnight blue Honda Civic.

Trying to find an empty parking spot on a crowded Saturday morning was harder than Emma thought .Circling around three times, she finally found an empty one. All of a sudden there was a screech of tires and a flash of black. By the time Emma realized what was happening, a Mercedes cut her off, and stole her spot.

Hitting the steering, the blonde swore. "Piss!"

It took the blonde five more minutes to find another empty spot. Grabbing her purse and bag, she dialed the home number. Someone picked up on the first ring.

"We're fine, they're fine. Hannah's eating Cheerios, and Henry's playing with his teething ring"

Laughing at being caught, Emma said "When you and Addi are first time parents, I'm going to make fun of your over protectiveness"

With that, the blonde hung up and made her way into the wholesale store.

Walking through the store, the blonde made her way towards the bakery section. Seeing a young man standing behind the counter, Emma started talking.

"Hi, yes. My name is Emma Swan and I ordered a chocolate and vanilla two layered cake. I was informed it would be ready around this time?"

"Emma Swhuen you said?"

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Emma corrected him. "Swan, love. S-W-A-N"

~XoXoXoX~

Regina Mills drove past the welcome sign of Storybrooke, Maine. The brunette welcomed the last day of each month where she would cross the town line and drive to the next nearest town. Regina didn't mind the hour drive, it was worth purchasing her favorite snacks in wholesale quality that wasn't sold in Storybrooke. Plus, she used that time get lost in her thoughts and think about her job as mayor. Right now, she was thinking about what she had to do when she returned to town. An hour flew by quickly, and she reached the store even faster.

"Great, no parking" the brunette mumbled to herself. Tapping her wheel with perfect manicured nails, she looked left and right and in between rows, and still found none. About to call it quits, the brunette found one but saw a blue car in the opposite direction of her.

Narrowing her eyes, the brunette tightened her hands on the wheel. Quickly, Regina pressed on the gas and parked into the empty spot so fast, she's sure it would have made Mario Andretti blush. Without sparing the other driver a second glance, the brunette stepped out of her Mercedes, and made her way into the store, but not before grabbing a cart.

Glancing down at her long list of items, Regina walked towards the snack aisle and went in search of her favorite things. While reaching up on the top shelf to get a box of Shmacker crackers, as her hand touched the box, the brunettes voice hitched at what she heard.

"Swan, love" A woman with a British accent said. Spelling her last name, she continued. "S-W-A-N"

Peeking around the corner, Regina bit her lip to stop the gasp that wanted to escape. There, stood a blonde woman the same height as her, but obviously younger. Early twenties, thought Regina. She was wearing white shorts that complimented her skin tone, and a striped blue and white oxford shirt, the shirt was tucked into the shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and glasses sat atop her blonde hair.

"Beautiful" The word left Regina's mouth without her permission. Scowling, the older woman turned around and made her way back to her car and crackers. _What was that about? Since when do you appreciate the same sex. _Regina thought to herself. The brunette was in and out of the store within an hour, only once thinking about the blonde stranger.

~XoXoXoX~

It took Emma longer than she anticipated to get the cake, some other party material and drive home. With only a half hour until the party started, the blonde fired off a quick text to Addilyn asking her if the decorations were up.

**Yes, we took care of everything. Decorations, laid out the food, bathed and dressed the twins. Don't worry, just get here before the parents do.**

Grateful that she paused at a red light, Emma texted Addi back.

_**Took longer than I thought. People got the twins names wrong. Don't ask me how. Will be home in a few minutes.**_

Twenty minutes later, the blonde drove up to the drive way. Grabbing her purse and keys, she made her way into the house.

"The cake and some other things are in the boot of the car, could you lot get it out for me, please?" Emma said while walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure" Someone yelled back.

"Where are the twins?" She asked. Hearing footsteps behind her, Emma stopped walking and turned around.

"They're outside with Addi" Jessika said from her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower and change"

"Twenty minutes Emma, that's all. In and out" The blonde muttered to herself, while undressing.

Fifteen minutes later found Emma putting on a light blue lace bra and white lace boy shorts. Throwing on a halter top dress, Emma applied a little bit of eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss. Deciding to just put half her hair up, and leave the other half down, the young mother made her way downstairs to her children.

The blonde smiled at her kids playing. Henry was wearing navy shorts with a green polo shirt, and Hannah was wearing a dress similar to Emma's, only the color was pink with different colored butterflies on it.

"How's Mamma's stinkbugs?" The blonde said when she reached her twins. Emma smiled when they looked up from their toys and lifted their tiny arms in the air, asking to be lifted up. Hearing the doorbell ring, Emma stood up from her crouched position, intent on making her way to the door. She turned back around when she heard one of her children whimper. Henry had tears in his eyes, his hands still in the air. His bottom lip quivering.

"Come on then" Emma said. The boy leaned his head in the crook of his mother's neck. Looking down at her the child in her arms, Emma scolded him.

"Take your thumb out of your mouth, baby" Emma removed his thumb from his mouth and again tried making her way to the front door. Stopping again when Hannah burst into a cry. She should have known she couldn't go anywhere without the other twin. Every since birth, they've been inseparable. Leaning down, she scooped Hannah up in her other arm, and finally made her way to the front door. Let the crying and slobbering begin. Emma thought. Taking a deep breath, the blonde opened the door, a smile plastered on her face.

XxxxX

Jessica flopped down on the couch, making Hannah who was already sitting on the couch, topple over in her lap and laugh. Looking down at the little girl, Jessika started tickling her.

"You think that's funny, you think that's funny" Jessika joked.

"You make her throw up, you bathe her" Emma said while walking into the room. Henry perched on her hip.

All of a sudden Henry's face looked like he was concentrated really hard on something.

"I think Hen Hen has to go number two" Addi joked. That made Emma and Jess look at Henry.

"M-Mma-Mama" The one year old boy said.

"Oh my gosh, Ems! Did you hear him. He said-"

"I know what he said, Jess. Afterall I am standing here" Emma said, she flashed her best friend a quick smile to let her know she's not back to her son, Emma asked if he can repeat it again. "Mamma, can you say Mamma, Henry?"

Giggling, Henry said it again, with more confidence. "Mama!" Slapping his chubby hands together, he kept repeating it. "Mamma..Mamma..Mamma"

All three adult women laughed.

"How about you Hannie, can you say Mamma, too" The little girl just kept playing her new toys.

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N : We have one or two more chapters until Emma and the kids move to Storybrooke. I haven't decided weather Jessika will join them or not. I'm kind of conflicted. Since Jess is apart of the fairy tale world, she will be able to cross the towns line, but not Addilyn, and I want Addi and Jess to be together. Gah! I have some thinking to do. lol. I haven't written the next chapter yet, I'll get on it today. I can tell you what it'll be about though. On second thought, maybe I wont. -evil laugh-**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	8. Late Night Call

**A/N: I hope you guys are having an awesome week so far. I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot I had classes back to back. Next few chapters might take longer for me to post because between midterms, volunteer work, and another class being added to my already busy schedule, I might forget my fanfic stories. :( I'll try to upload once a week though. **

**That being said, although it's getting annoying to do every chapter, it has to be done. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT...blah blah, just borrowing the characters to amuse my sapphic lifestyle. **

**~XoXoXoX~**

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_"__Oh my gosh, Ems! Did you hear him. He said-" _

_"__I know what he said, Jess. After all I am standing here" Emma said, she flashed her best friend a quick smile to let her know she's not back to her son, Emma asked if he can repeat it again. "Mamma, can you say Mamma, Henry?" _

_Giggling, Henry said it again, with more confidence. "Mama!" Slapping his chubby hands together, he kept repeating it. "Mamma..Mamma..Mamma" _

_All three adult women laughed. _

_"__How about you Hannie, can you say Mamma, too" The little girl just kept playing her new toys._

**~XoXoXoX~**

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight, Jessika?" Reaching her arm across the table, the brunette rested her hand on top of her girlfriends hand.

The two were currently enjoying a night out, eating dinner.

Jessika picked up her wineglass, and swirled the liquid around, all without taking her eyes off of her dinner partner. She licked her lips and took a sip. "Just tonight?" she teased.

"No. Every second of everyday, your beauty never ceases amazes me" was the response.

The way Addilyn said it with such sincerity made the redhead place her wineglass down, and sit up straighter. Blue eyes met grey.

"Let's go home, baby. I want to make love to you" Jessika said in a breathy voice.

Addilyn definitely planned on them making love, just not now. She still had to propose. Biting her lip, she inhaled a lungful of air, the brunette squared her shoulders for what would happen next. Catching the eye of their waiter, he nodded in her direction, signaling he understood. It was time.

Jessika stared at her girlfriend, waiting for her to say something. About to repeat her earlier statement, the redhead was silenced by two people approaching their table with microphones.

The woman with a beautiful silver sequined dressed sung first.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

Jessika felt tears sting her eyes. Taking a shuddering breath, she looked to the man who couldn't be older than 20 start to sing next.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

The first tear was quickly followed by a second then third when Jessika turned her head to the third person who joined in on the signing. Addilyn Taye Chastney was signing to her in front a room full of strangers. Now that Jessika noticed, she can feel people staring at them from their dinner tables. The redhead didn't mind though, she only had eyes for her girlfriend.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

When Addilyn finished signing the last line, she kneeled down as gracefully as her evening gown would allow, and got down on one knee. Licking her plum colored painted lips, the brunette opened her palm and produced a black velvet box. Using her manicured hands, Addilyn opened the box to reveal a white gold, pink and white princess cut diamond. Gasping, Jessika covered her mouth with trembling hands.

"You think?" Jessika choked out jokingly.

Addilyn knew that her girlfriend was referring to the song she just sung.

"I would love nothing more if you would allow me to be your wife. Every second of every day until there is no more us" was Addilyn's teasing response.

"Marry me, Jessika Ali Taylor?" she said in a more serious voice. It was hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Stop kneeling and kiss me already" the redhead said.

"Is that a yes?" A sculpted raised eyebrow was all the response she received. Standing from the ground, Addilyn was nearly knocked back to the floor when a body collided with hers. "Hmmph"

"Yes" _Kiss "_I will" _Kiss _"Marry you"

This time, the kisses weren't interrupted with words but with clapping, the two women separated from each other only to open their eyes to see several people clapping and some wiping their cheeks clean of tears.

Jessika swallowed thickly when Addilyn breathed in her ear.

"Take me home and make love to me, Jess"

_Two hours later…_

"Ahh! R-right there" A woman panted. Jessika was in heaven. Sex between her and Addilyn was always toe curling amazing, but this was just indescribable. Jessika was currently straddling her girl- _finance, _and was riding the toy that was strapped to Addilyn's hips for all she was worth. Jessika wondered what she must look like right now. Hands on on her fiance's shoulders, hips bouncing up and down, breast swaying, and hair matted to her forehead.

"Beautiful" The woman beneath her grunted. Addilyn always knew what she was thinking.

"I'm so close, baby. Harder" Her answer came in skin meeting flesh at a faster pace.

"I love you so damn much"

"I love you too, now make me cum dammit"

Chuckling, the brunette placed both her hands on the redheads back, and flipped their positions. Slowing her pace, Addilyn pulled back her hips so the tip of the dildo rested at Jessika's entrance.

"What the hell, baby?" Jessika asked in disbelief. "We're getting a divorce first thing tomorrow morning, if you do not put that cock back inside my pus- Ohhh!"

Addilyn cut off Jessika mid rant by thrusting back into her slowly. "First, we said we were going to make love, not _fuck" _ The last word was met with a harder thrust than the first.

"Hmmm" Jessika moaned out. Wrapping her legs around the brunettes back, Jess moaned again when the new positioned went deeper inside her. Jessika opened her grey eyes to stare into blue ones.

"Second" Addilyn continued "we're not married yet. So you're empty threats don't. scare. me" Just like last time, the last three words were met with powerful thrust.

"Stop teasing..can't take anymore...need to come"

"In due time, sweetie"

Addilyn started picking up her pace, but when she felt like Jessika was about to come, she slowed down again. "I love you" She whispered into red hair. Addilyn's left hand seeked out a breast. Rubbing the nipple between her fingers, she picked up pace again. Placing light butterfly kisses all over her soon to be wifes face, she found her lips. Kissing passionately, Addilyn was the first to claim the much needed release, soon followed by Jessika.

Jessika screaming out her finances name almost made them miss the ringing of the cell phone.

"Ignore it" Jessika said. "I like the way you feel inside me"

"What if it's important? Could be Emma" Addilyn reasoned.

Groaning, Jessika placed her hands on the woman's hips, and eased the strap on out of her sensitive sex.

"Answer it, then" she breathed. Rolling from the King sized bed, Jessika started making her way towards the bathroom so she could wipe herself off, but her girlfriends high pitched worried voice stopped her.

Turning around, she took in her girlfriends features. She was biting her lower lip and running a hand through her hair. Both tell tale signs that she was on the verge of losing it.

"Baby, what's wrong" Jessika asked when her fiance ended the call with a 'we'll be there in 15'.

Jessika stood still near the bathroom wile she let her girlfriends words sink in.

"_Twins…..Emma….Accident...Hospital" _

**A/N : Dun..Dun..Dun...Can you say cliffhanger? lol Sorry to have to do that but on that note, we have about two more post until the kids (****_and maybe the newlyweds?)_**** move to Storybrooke. Yay! **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Looking down at her computer again, the nurse hummed. "Like I said earlier, ma'am. I can't look up someone who was never entered into the database. I'll have someone walk you to the...Ma'am! Ma'am!. You're not allowed back there without an escort!" _

_Addilyn didn't wait to hear what the nurse had to say, taking her ID card from her front pocket, she swiped it in front of the door pass until a green light showed. Grabbing her soon to be wife's hand, the brunette marched their way to the pediatrics ward._

**~XoXoXoX~**

You know the drill...

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	9. Late Night Call Pt 2

**A/N: I know how most people, me being one of them, despises Monday's. So, I decided to cheer you guys up with an update. I know, I know, I'm awesome. :p **

**A/N #2 : First things first...I want to thank you guys for reviewing, and to the people who gave me such wonderful ideas on Addilyn and Jessika moving to Storybrooke. Brilliant, people. :) Also, I absolutely love how I have the same reviewers for every chapter. It feels like it's our story, y'know? I hope that's not weird. lol That being said, hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I would write Elsa, Regina, and Emma as a couple. Two blondes and a brunette...hawt.**

**I apologize in advance for gramatical errors -coughs- *samsungchrome47* I double checked it for you. lol **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_"__Ignore it" Jessika said. "I like the way you feel inside me" She finished__breathlessly, still trying to catch her breath. _

_"__What if it's important? Could be Emma" Addilyn reasoned. _

_Groaning, Jessika placed her hands on the woman's hips, and eased the strap on out of her sensitive sex. _

_"__Answer it, then" she breathed. Rolling from the King sized bed, Jessika started making her way towards the bathroom so she could wipe herself off, but her girlfriends high pitched worried voice stopped her. _

_Turning around, she took in her girlfriends features. She was biting her lower lip and running a hand through her hair. Both tell tale signs that she was on the verge of losing it. _

_"__Baby, what's wrong" Jessika asked when her girlfriend ended the call with a 'we'll be there in 15'._

_Jessika stood still near the bathroom while she let her girlfriends words sink in. _"_Twins…..Emma….Accident...Hospital" _

**~XoXoXoX~**

"Not again, no no no no" Jessika didn't realize she was saying those words out loud until her finance pulled her out of her stupor by throwing a pair of skinny jeans at her.

"Jess, come on baby. Emma needs us. Put those on" she said, indicating to the jeans now on the floor. "I'll find us a shirt, get your purse and keys" she finished while unbuckling the toy still strapped to her thighs .

Jessika just nodded her head, she was still in shock. Pulling on the jeans in autopilot, she found their phones, purses and Addilyns keys to the BMW and walked towards the walk in closet. Catching the shirt that was thrown in her direction, she put it on and the duo made their way to the garage.

Jessika handed the keys over to Addilyn, she was in no position to drive. Twenty minutes later, the two found themselves walking in the direction of the neon sign that read Emergency Entrance.

Grabbing the redheads hand, they jogged towards the entrance until they were standing by the sign in desk.

"I'm Dr. Chastney. I was told that a woman and her two children were brought here about thirty minutes ago"

"Name?" the nameless nurse said.

"Of which one, I just said three people were admitted" Addilyn snapped.

The nurses expression didn't change, she just repeated the question. Placing a comforting hand on the brunettes lower back, Jessika spoke for the first time since receiving the phone call.

"The mothers name is Emma Swan and the children's are Henry and Hannah, last name is Swan"

Typing on the keyboard, the nurse said "Ah yes, the girl and her mother were the only ones I see admitted"

"And Henry? What of him?"

"I can't tell you information about a person that is not in the database, ma'am" The nurse held up her hand when she saw that Addilyn was about to interrupt her. "I could however have someone walk you to the waiting area for-"

Addilyn cut her off, "I work here, _ma'am_. I don't need somebody to walk me anywhere" .

She was really getting pissed of at the nurses attitude. She guaranteed come Monday morning, she'll be out of her job, if the brunette had anything to do with it.

"What about the boy….Henry Oliver Swan? He should have been in the car with his mother and sister" Jessika questioned anxiously.

Looking down at her computer again, the nurse hummed. "Like I said earlier, ma'am. I can't look up someone who was never entered into the database. I'll have someone walk you to the...Ma'am! Ma'am!. You're not allowed back there without an escort!"

Addilyn didn't wait to hear what the nurse had to say, taking her ID card from her front pocket, she swiped it in front of the digital door pass until the green light showed. Grabbing her soon to be wife's hand, the brunette and redhead marched their way to the pediatrics ward.

What was suppose to feel like a one minute elevator ride, felt like two hours. Hearing the ding of the door, Jessika tightened her hold on Addilyns hand. Sucking in a lung full of air, the redhead braced herself. The duo made their way to the nurses desk.

"Ika! Ika!"

Jessika turned her head in the direction of the person who called her name. Tears instantly burned her vision. Only two people called her 'Ika' because they were too young to pronounce her full name.

"Henry, baby!"

Jessika didnt care if she wasnt allowed access behind the nurses desk, seeing Henry sitting on a chair with a picture book in his lap made all rules disappear from her mind.

Jessika picked him up and cradled him to her chest. Holding back a sob, Jessika ran her hand through his blonde curls, that were so much like his mothers. The redhead buried her head in his hair, inhaling the baby organic baby shampoo Addilyn was so hell bent on getting for the twins. Feeling Henry squirm, Jessika lifted her head and caught the eye of her fiance. She walked back around the desk and stood beside the brunette woman.

"Come here, sweetie" Addilyn said, while reaching for the two year old. Once Henry was secured safely in the brunettes arms, Jessika turned her focus on the male nurse who was eyeing them curiously.

"Dr. Chastney, I assume you're here about that little ones family?" The nurse said, giving a nod in the direction of the child that was falling asleep in said doctor's arms.

"Yes, I was told Emma and Hannah Swan were being treated up here"

"Follow me" the nurse replied.

"Do you want me to take him?" Jessika said, indicating to the sleeping child in her finance's arms.

"No, darling. I have him"

In no time at all, the three adults and sleeping child made it to room 306. Jessika was the second person to walk into the room, followed closely by Addilyn. The male nurse left shortly after.

When they first received the phone call earlier that night, Jessika had thought the worst but looking at Emma now, she released she let her imagination get away with her. The blonde was sitting up in a hospital bed staring at her sleeping daughter. It appeared that the worst of little Hannah's injuries was what looked like to be a broken or fractured arm, that was in a pink cast and a few minor scratches on her face.

"They want to keep her overnight, for observation" Emma said, without taking her eyes off of Hannah.

"Henry?" she said after a minute of silence.

Addilyn walked over to the blonde and deposited the sleeping Henry onto his mothers lap. Then she walked around the blondes bed and started checking over Hannah. Always in doctor mode, thought Jessika.

The redhead pulled up a chair next to the patients and sat down. It was going to be a long night. After an hour of watching the twins sleep, Emma told them of what she remembers of the accident. While taking a U-turn, a person tried to beat the red light but ended up rearing them on Hannah's side of the car. Emma said it was the thirty most scariest seconds of her life. It took half an hour for Henry to calm down about his sister being okay, and telling him it was okay to go play with the nurses at their station.

"So yeah, that's all" The blonde said once she finished telling the story, running her hand through her long curly blonde locks, sighing she looked at Jessika.

Jessika eyes saddened to see her friend so distraught. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked like she would break down any moment. Too late, Jessika thought. Emma started sobbing, clutching the sleeping Henry in her lap to her chest.

"I almost lost my babies….one of them is even in the hospital for fucks sake" she said in between sobbing.

Addilyn walked back to Emma's side of the bed, but not before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Hannahs blonde locks. The older woman chanced a look over Emmas sobbing body, and saw that her fiance had tears running down her eyes, too. She didn't even seem to notice them, the redhead had eyes only on her emotional friend. Seeing someone enter the room out of the corner of her eyes, she shook her head no and mouthed 'come back later' to the head nurse. Seeing the nurse leave, Addilyn spoke.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. They're fine. You'll wake up-"

"Mummy?" came a voice still full of sleep.

When Emma realized it was Hannah's voice who spoke, she almost tossed Henry out of her lap trying to get off of the bed.

"Let me" Jessika said, while taking the toddler.

"Hey, ladybug. Mummy's right here" Emma cooed once she reached Hannahs hospital bed.

Hannah started whimpering. "Mu-mummy"

"It's alright, baby. Everything's okay. Shhhh, Mama's here" Emma continued to whisper sweet nothings into daughter's ear until she fell back asleep.

Since Addilyn was well known around the hospital, she pulled a few strings so her and Jessika could sleep in the room even though visiting hours were over.

The next morning, the doctor came in and went over Hannah's vitals and informed the adults the patient could go home, after signing some release forms.

"Hannah will have to come back in a few weeks to remove the cast, when you are leaving, schuedule an appointment" with that, the doctor left the room.

xxxxxxx  
>_<p>

While driving home in Addilyns BMW SUV, Emma asked the question that was bugging her ever since she found out Hannah was going to be alright.

"How did last night go?"

Jessika turned around in the passenger seat so she was facing Emma and the children. Lifting up her left hand, she started doing a princess wave while singing Beyonce's 'Put a ring on it'

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Cause she loves me so she put a ring on it _

_Nobody else can make her come like me_

_The way I go down on her making her scre-_

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the song goes, love" Emma said while laughing for the first time since yesterday evening.

Taking the dancing left hand into hers, the blonde made a comment on the ring. "I see you decided, Addilyn. I knew you fancied this one. Although the chocolate oval cut diamond was also pretty"

"Maybe you should buy it for your future fiance" Addilyn commented from the driver seat.

Jessika snorted, and turned back around. "SG and marriage? Nuh uh"

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Congratulations you guys, I'm really happy for you. And to think if it wasn't for me, the lot of you would not have even met" The blonde said cheekily.

Adopting a serious expression, the redhead twisted around in the passenger seat again, only this time she was facing the driver. "You know, snicker-doodle. Emma is right, if it wasn't for her fainting abilities, we would never had met. I think- no, I know we should thank her, but how..." The redhead tapped her chin with her finger.

Changing lanes, the older brunette chanced a quick look at her fiance. Seeing the playful expression on Jessika's face, Addilyn smirked, and played along.

"How about we dedicate something in her name, _sugarlips?_"

"Why aren't you just a lil ole genius" Jessika said in a over exaggeratedly Southern accent.

From the backseat, a groan of frustration could be heard. Emma knew where this was going.

The redhead didn't pay attention to her best friend, she just continued, "How about this. We dedicate our first orgasm on our honeymoon in her name"

Sounding really excited about the idea, Jessika started making hand gestures. "I can see it now, me on top, you-"

"Hell no!" Emma shouted. "It's bad enough the I can hear you guys when you think you're being quiet. No way in Hades will you describe your sex life while my children and I are trapped in a moving vehicle with no means of escape….Just no"

The couple sitting up front just huffed.

"Baby's, you guys want Happy Meals?" Emma said after a few minutes of silence. The twins were unnaturally quiet, Emma noticed. They weren't bad kids, not by any means, but they were known for being talkative. Or what they thought was talking. Emma vowed to distract them this weekend so their little minds won't keep going back to the car accident.

"Donald?" Henry asked

"Yes, Hen _McDonald" _Emma said, making sure to put emphasis on the correct word.

"No Donald guys" Addilyn glanced at her fiance. _Fiance_...wow, she'll never get tired of saying or hearing that. Actually she will, once Jessika becomes her wife. Then she'll have a new word to be obsessed with. Jarring herself out of her thoughts, Addilyn continued. "We can have some food ordered from P.F Chang's. Let's have a family dinner tonight, I have some news to tell you guys"

Reaching over the gear shift, Jessika clasped hands with her lover. "What news, baby?" Jessika noticed the seriousness in her tone, and knew it had to be important.

"Nothing bad, Jess. It is important though"

"Alright, Addi. I'll order the food now. We can have an early dinner, yeah?"

"Early diner my ass. You just an impatient little shit who can't wait to know what the news is" Jessika jested.

The blonde just laughed.

"Phit, phit!"

Emma eyes went wide when she heard what word Henry was trying to say. After a moment of silence, the whole car erupted in laughing.

**A/N : Well, there's chapter nine for you guys. What'd ya think? In the beginning this was going to be the last chapter until Emma and her family stumble upon Storybrooke, but I wrote a few filler chapters so you guys can understand why they decided to move. So about four-five more chapters until Storybrooke. I'm getting a few Pms about Jess and Addi... when/how they became a couple. So I might do a chapter of that, if y'all want. **

**I'm like a really impatient person, but with this story I'm trying to aim for a slowburn SQ, so there's going to be some obstacles for our girls to get around before they live happily ever after and ride into the sunset on a unicorn. :p **

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Everybody except the twins who were slamming the noodles down on their high chair table, was shocked at what the older brunette just said. _

_Not waiting for someone to ask questions, she continued. "I'm quitting my job-"_

_Jessika cut her off, "We get that, Addilyn, but why?" _

_Addilyn turned her head to look at her lover, "If you would have let me finish sweetie, I would've__said I was quitting my job at the hospital to open up my own practice" The brunette smiled to take the bite out of her words. _

**Until next time, **

~ S


	10. Raspberries In The Tub

**A/N: Hey people, usually don't upload back to back but since I won't be able to upload tomorrow, decided to do it today. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 10. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

"_No Donald guys" Addilyn glanced at her fiance. Fiance...wow, she'll never get tired of saying or hearing that. Actually she will, once Jessika becomes her wife. Then she'll have a new word to be obsessed with. Jarring herself out of her thoughts, Addilyn continued. "We can have some food ordered from P.F Chang's. Let's have a family_ dinner_ tonight, I have some news to tell you guys"_

_Reaching over the gear shift, Jessika clasped hands with her lover. "What news, baby?" Jessika noticed the seriousness in her tone, and knew it had to be important._

_"Nothing bad, Jess. It is important though"_

_"Alright, Addi. I'll order the food now. We can have an early dinner, yeah?"_

_"Early diner my ass. You just an impatient little shit who can't wait to know what the news is" Jessika jested._

_The blonde just laughed._

_"Phit, phit!"_

_Emma eyes went wide when she heard what word Henry was trying to say. After a moment of silence, the whole car erupted in laughing._

**~XoXoXoX~**

In no time at all, all three adults, and two children were seated around the rectangular dinner table eating Chinese- American fusion food. The twins eating a few strings of low mein in their highchair.

"Here Hannie, let me cut that for you"

"Say thank you, Hannah" Addilyn chided gently.

Hannah turned her head, making some of her blonde princess curls go in her eye. Jessika put her chopsticks down and removed the strands from the child's face for her.

"'ank you ika!" Hannah made the 'you' sound like ooh.

"You're welcome, baby'

Emma, never one for waiting, blurted out, "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Putting her fork down, Addilyn dabbed her mouth with the napkin that was sitting in her lap. "I'm quitting my job"

Everybody except the twins who were slamming the noodles down on their high chair table, was shocked at what the older brunette just said.

Not waiting for someone to ask questions, she continued. "I'm quitting my job-"

Jessika cut her off, "We get that, Addilyn, but why?"

Addilyn turned her head to look at her lover, "If you would have let me finish sweetie, I would've said I was quitting my job at the hospital to open up my own practice" The brunette smiled to take the bite out of her words.

Jessika just formed an 'o' with her mouth.

Addilyn opened her eyes wide and mirrored her fiances facial expression, mocking her. She laughed when a noddle landed on her face.

"Way to set an example in front of the kids, love"

Jessika just pouted adorably. "You deserved it" Sticking out her tongue, to get one final jab, the redhead sat up and started collecting the dirty dishes. Emma only spoke when her best friend left the room with the dishes.

"Why are you really quitting?"

Addilyn sighed. Running a hand through her brunette locks she told Emma about how she lost one of her patients last week, even though the other attending doctors said there was nothing they could do to save the man, Addilyn always took the cases to heart, and she just couldn't do it anymore.

"So next week is my last week"

'You need to tell her" They both knew who _her_ was.

"I am, whenever we're alone again"

Deciding they needed a lighter subject, Emma changed the topic. "Wedding plans?"

A smile instantly graced the brunettes face, "I'm going to hire a wedding planner Monday, and have them consult with Jess and I"

Nodding, the blonde stood up and took Hannah out of her highchair, mindful of her cast.

"The twins need a bath, do you mind grabbing Hen?"

"We should bathe them separately, you know how Henry likes to splash and we have to be mindful of Han's cast" Addilyn said while walking up the stairs.

"How about I bathe Hannah, and Hen and you can take a shower?"

"Alright, let me just grab my suit"

Ten minutes later, Addilyn was changed into a two piece bathing suit, standing under the warm shower spray with a naked toddler in her arms.

"Close your eyes, Hen Hen" Addilyn waited until her nephew closed his eyes, then she lifted the detached shower head and rinsed the shampoo suds out of his blonde locks.

"Good boy" she cooed.

" 'Ana?"

"Hannah's taking a bathe with Mamma. You'll see her when you finish okay?"

Addilyn removed the child from from her chest and lifted him at arms length. "Alright, sweetie, you're all clean"

Grabbing his two-in-one towel robe, she wrapped him in it, placing the hood over his wet hair.

"Vamos, papito" she said once she set him down on the floor.

When Addilyn was a little girl, her grandmother on her mothers side started teaching her Spanish. She said it was important for her to stay in touch with her Spanish roots. So, even though the twins were not blood related, she still liked to refer to them as her niece and nephew, and said it was her duty as the fun aunt to teach them Spanish. Addilyn only wished she would have taken up the chance to learn her father's native tongue when he offered, then she could also teach them Arabic.

" 'Ana?"

The twins always got antsy when they were separated. She didn't know what they were going to do when they started school and couldn't be with each other 24/7. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Addilyn smiled.

"Alright, let's go find Hannah"

"Knock, knock" The older brunette said once they reached the bathroom where Emma was giving Hannah a bath.

"Come in" was the reply

"Heny! Ook! Ook!"

Emma smiled, _"Look,_ sweetie"

"Lewk!"

Laughing, Emma just left it alone.

The trick Hannah wanted to show her brother resulted in Emma getting wet. Removing wet strands of blonde hair from her face, Emma said, "You think that's funny do you?"

Hannah nodded her head and did the trick again. Lifting a handful of water in her hands, the little blonde blew raspberries, making the water splash her mother again. Hearing both of her children laugh, made Emma smile and lift Henry onto her lap, tickling him until he had enough.

Making her presence known, Jessika made a comment from the doorway. "It's a good thing you covered her cast with plastic wrap, huh SG?"

"Right?" she said. Lifting said girl out of the tub, she started to dry her off. "Come on Hannah Banana, it's time to get into your jammies, night night time"

"No"

Emma did a double take, "Wha- Huh?" She really hated this 'no' word the twins picked up.

"No" Hannah said again.

"Hannah, stop being cheeky"

"No"

Rubbing her forehead, Emma opened eyes only to see herself in the bathroom by herself and her two 'supposedly' co-parents standing by the door covering their mouth, trying to hid their grins.

"Thanks for letting them go, mates" The blonde said sarcastically. Running out to the hallway, she turned around to the still laughing duo and asked which way the twins went. Jessika pointed left, while Addilyn pointed in the other direction. Huffing, Emma went right.

"Hannah! Henry! The two of you are in big trouble when mummy finds you" The young mother was hoping that would have enticed the twins to give away their location, but it didnt.

"Addi, help me find them please and stop feeling up Jess"

"Jealous" Jessika sing-songed.

"She does sound jealous, doesn't she?" Addilyn said after giving a quick peck to her fiances lip.

Two minutes later, Emma could hear Addilyn bribing the children. "Auntie Addi has loli's, who wants some"

The blonde listened for the two sets of footsteps that she was sure she was going to hear, but they never came.

Exasperated, Emma tried one last thing. "Alright, mama's going to start giving pow pows….1...2..ooph" The blonde looked down at the two blonde heads that tackled into her calf.

"No pow pow, Mama" Henry replied. His head was stuck between his mothers legs.

Hannah second that, "Ya, no pow"

"Crouching down, Emma picked up both naked children into her arms and made their way to the shared bedroom. "Found them, you guys!" the blonde yelled.

"Kay" came the muffled reply.

"Thanks for helping!"

"Yeah, mhm...suure" The last word was moaned.

After donning the twins their pajamas, Emma tucked them in and lifted the wooden crib railing up, so they wouldn't climb out.

"Grab your teddies while mama gets a book" After each twin grabbed their respected stuffed animals, the older blonde started reading 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'.

"... and he was a beautiful butterfly" Closing the book, Emma stood up and leaned over the crib, "G'night Henry" kiss "G'night Hannah" kiss

Leaving the twins room, Emma passed Addilyns and room and still heard the moaning. "Help look for the twins, my arse" The blonde muttered to herself. Getting a sinister thought, Emma walked her way down the stairs signing..

"One..two..Emma's coming for you"

"Three..four..better lock your door"

Reaching the kitchen, the blonde filled a pot with ice and water. Walking back upstairs, Emma continued her little made up song.

"Five..Six..you chicks are about to get tricked"

"Seven...eight..they're about to meet their fate"

Reaching the second floor landing, Emma tip toed to the couple's bedroom and opened the door slowly. Hearing it creak, Emma bit her lip and looked towards the bed. Some would have been embarrassed to see their friends in such a compromising position but Emma was use to it. All three of them always saw each other naked, or walk around the house in just a shirt or bra and panties. So seeing Jessika lick her way down Addilyns body didn't deter Emma from her mission.

At the moment, Jessikas eyes were closed in pleasure and Addilyn was face down. Lifting the ice cold water, the blonde poured it over the two.

"Ice bucket challenge, bitches!" The blonde laughed while making her way out of the room.

Emma only stayed long enough to hear one of them curse, she's guessing it was Addilyn because it sounded like Spanish. Running down the stairs, the blonde was about to run out into the back yard when she was lifted from behind, releasing a squeal, she started laughing.

"You think that's funny do you, hm?" Someone purred in her ear, repeating the words she said earlier to the twins.

"Baby, get the door please" Waiting for Jessika to open the sliding glass door that led to their porch, Addilyn allowed Emma to stand on her own, only to throw her over her shoulder a second later.

"Addilyn, come on mate. Let me down"

"Nuh uh"

Emma lifted her head as best as she could in a upside down position, and noticed they were heading in the direction of their Jacuzzi.

"You wouldn't"

Jessika chuckled, "She would" she said.

Seeing a bare ass in front of her face, Emma started smacking it.

Addilyn hissed in pain, "Ow!"

The blonde smirked, "Release me this instant, and I won't hit you ag-"

Splash!

Sputtering once she came back up for air, Emma glared at the two women laughing.

"Bloody whores, the lot of you!"

Jessika just raised her eyebrow, a grin still plastered on her face. "Cheerio!"

Running her hand through her soaked hair, Emma pouted "Help me out please, please"

"Say sorry for calling us hoes" Addilyn said, while crossing her hands under her bare breast.

"Sorry"

Jessika smacked her lips together and started walking towards the soaked blonde. "That's more like it" When she reached the Jacuzzi, Emma grabbed both of the redheads hands and pulled her into the water.

Jessika came up laughing, "I had a feeling you were going to do that" Narrowing her eyes, Jessika stalked towards the laughing blonde. Grabbing her head, she ducked Emma under the water. The two continued their little duck game until Jessika noticed someone was missing from their little activity.

"Baby, come join us" Jessika noticed Addilyn holding a camera in her hand, videotaping their antics.

"That's alright, pookie bear. I'm alright standing here"

"If you insist, sugarlips" Jessika teased back.

After fifteen minutes of splashing and head ducking, Emma and Jessika went up stairs to share a quick shower.

"No funny business! I'm to make an honest woman of her in a few months" Addilyn yelled from downstairs.

Giving each other a quick look, the two best friends started making sexual noises.

"Uuuuuhhh" *gasp* "Harder" *sigh*

"Oh gods, Ems!...Faster…"

"How about this, Jess..i..ka?"

Just like she hoped, Jessika caught on and grunted out the last three syllables of her name. Neither heard someone step into the walk in shower until it was too late.

"Bullocks!" As fast as she could, Emma turned the ice cold water to off. Hearing her two friends laugh, made Emma start to laugh too.

Once Addilyns laughter settled down, she said, "Serves you guys right"

"Pffts"

"Hurry up and dry off, let's watch a movie" The older brunette said with childlike glee.

"Alright, give us ten minutes"

Exactly ten minutes later found the three in nothing but t-shirts, snuggled under the love seat couch, watching '007 Skyfall' Throughout the movie, Addilyn and Emma occasionally repeated the monologue word for word, much to Jessikas annoyment. The three fell asleep on said couch until they were awoken by little hands trying to grasp onto anything so they could climb on the couch.

~**XoXoXoX**~

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know that I started writing about Storybrooke. That's all I can say without giving away spoilers. :) Next post will probably be after Thursday, but before Monday. **

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

**Next time on From Britain With Love :**

_Turning her head, Jessika clucked her tongue. Her fiance was reading something on her phone, it seemed she didn't even hear what the trio were talking about. Stretching, the redhead snatched the phone from Addilyns hands._

_"What the hell!" she screeched._

_Waving her hand in the direction of the table, Jessika said, "What could possibly be more important than this?"_

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just looking at commercial property for sale"_

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	11. Wedding, Lesbians & U-Haul

**NEXT CHAPTER REGINA/STORYBROOKE! **

**A/N: A lot, a lot of shit *Excuse my French* is happening in this chapter (longest one yet)...I guess you can say it's the climax..Well, one of the stories climaxes. I fast forwarded A LOT in this chapter to basically get to the point, I apologize in advance if it is annoying. I doubt you guys would mind though, after all, it means Emma and the twins move to Storybrooke faster. -winks-**

***Please read the Authors Note at the end of the story, it's important.***

**A/N: As usual, I want to thank the people who took the time to review. Means a lot. :) One, because it tells me you like the story, and two because most of you guys are full of great ideas and it helped a lot. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT, I'm just kidnapping the characters and adding my own plot.**

**To the guest who asked if the ship is SwanQueen...the answer is yes, I am just introducing my OC characters first, sort of like a build up. I wanted the readers to get to know how Addilyn, Jessika, Emma, and the twins interacted with each other before they move to Storybrooke. **

**SQ~SQ~SQ~**SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ~SQ~****SQ~SQ****

_**Few months later…. **_**(Twins just turned three)**

It was just another day in the Swan-Taylor-Chastney household. The twins were at a neighbors house having a play date, and the four adults were seated at the dining room table with magazines, and a book full of wedding plans. This seemed to be a common theme these last couple of months.

"So you want this font in gold, on beige colored paper?" the wedding planner, Jake said.

Jessika asked her fiance a question, without taking her eyes off of the pieces of material that sat in front of her, "Baby, gold or silver?"

"The gold on beige will clash" Jake commented, shaking his head.

"I'd go with the silver, Jess. I dunno-" Emma said, adding her own input.

Turning head, Jessika clucked her tongue. Her fiance was reading something on her phone, it seemed she didn't even hear what the trio were talking about. Stretching, the redhead snatched the phone from Addilyns hands.

"What the hell!" she screeched.

Waving her hand in the direction of the table, Jessika said, "What could possibly be more important than this?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just looking at commercial property for sale"

Ever since Addilyn turned in her resignation paper two months prior, she has been looking up buildings for sale so she could start her family practice. Between deciding to open up her own practice, planning a wedding, and finding someone to purchase townhouse, it's been busy. Yes, after a month of doing pro and cons, the three decided on selling their suburban town-home and purchase a slightly bigger home. Since the twins were getting bigger, they needed their separate bedrooms, to say the least, it's been a hectic few months.

"Jake wants to know if we should go with silver or gold...what do you think?" Jessika asked.

"The silver, since gold and beige will clash"

Hearing Addilyn unknowingly repeat the same words the wedding planner just did, made Emma, Jake and Jessika laugh unison.

_**Six months later (Wedding day)….**_

"Continue that and you're going to dig your way to China, love" Emma said referring to Jessika's pacing.

"I can't do this, I mean why would anyone like her want to marry me?"

"You can and you will, babes. In all my 22 years, I've never seen two people more in love than you and Addi"

"Yea?" Jessika said, insecurity lacing her voice.

"Mhm" Walking over to her friend, Emma hugged her. Whispering in her ear, the blonde continued her little speech "Forget the fear, do what your heart tells you. The twins and I will be lucky to find the kind of love you and Addi share one day" Giving her friend a quick kiss on her lips, the blonde stepped back.

"I love you, sister"

Feeling tears come to her eyes, Emma embraced the redhead again. "I love you, too"

Laughing, the blonde stepped back again, and dabbed her eyes with her forefinger, then checking the finger to see if her eyeliner was running.

"Alright, let's go take you to your woman" she joked.

Having the twins walk down the isles took longer than anticipated. Each time Hannah would throw flowers out of the basket onto the floor, little Henry would go behind her and pick them up and stick them into his tuxedo jacket. Everybody found it adorable.

The laughing at the twins antics soon turned into sniffing when the brides starting saying their vows.

"Jessika" Clearing her throat, Addilyn tried again, only louder. "Jessika Ali Taylor, most would say that this day will mark this day as a new start in their lives, but for me it was the first time I laid eyes on you. Since then, you weren't far from my thoughts. Before you, I was just living day to day saving peoples lives, then you came in and saved me. Ever the princess-"

Addilyn paused for a moment taking in the far away look the woman standing in front of her got, when she said the word princess. When Jessika focused again, the older brunette continued.

"- You are the love of my life, and hopefully one day I can call you the mother of our children, Te amo mi querido" Addilyn wiped the tear that was making it's way down her loves cheek. "Don't cry, baby" The brunette leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Ahem, we're not quite there yet, ladies" The pastor said, jokingly.

After the girls apologize, even though they didn't mean it, it was now Jessika's turn.

"That was really beautiful, love dumpling" Addilyn rolled her eyes, at her soon to be wife's antics. "Addilyn, on this day, I take you to be my wife until I die, I promise to be supportive and faithful. I will always love you, even when that day comes when you can't properly wipe your own as-tushy..Above all, I promise to help dye your greys and give you massages after long days of work. If what we have is not love, I don't know what is"

Everybody in the church was chuckling at Jessika's vows.

Even the pastor had a smile on his face, "Now that Jessika Taylor and Addilyn Chastney have given themselves solemn vows, with the joining of hands, and the giving of rings, I pronounce that they are bride and bride. You may now kiss each other"

_**Few days later…**_

Extending her hands, so they were outstretched, the brunette tried to beckon the little girl again. The newlyweds were suppose to head out on their road trip/honeymoon an hour ago, but Addilyn was adamant that she wasn't going to leave until she got a proper goodbye and kiss from her niece.

"Come here, sweetie" Addilyn said

"Nooo, I don't wan' you to go" The just turned three year old cried.

"Baby, Henry said bye bye to Auntie Addi, after you say bye bye, we can go for frozen yogurt, okay?"

"Wogurts?" She said from her spot in her mothers arms.

"Yes Hannah, _yogurt. _Don't you like yogurt"

The blonde girl shook her head yes.

"Alright then, go say bye to your aunts, yeah? Emma said

"Why you leave?"

Everybody laughed at the little girls stalling tactics.

"Han-nah" The young mother sing-songed to her child, letting her know that the adults knew what she was trying to do.

What looked like an attempt at an eye roll, Hannah wiggled out of the blondes grasp until Emma put her down and ran into Addilyns arms.

"Oh, mami. I'm going to miss you so much. But me and Aunt Jess won't be gone long, okay, sweetie"

"Okay" was the muffle reply.

"Will you give me a kiss?"

Hannah shook her head, causing her shoulder length blonde hair to sway from side to side.

"Why not, little mama?"

Looking over Hannahs head, Addilyn mouthed 'help' to Emma.

Nodding her head once, Emma called for Henry.

"Coming, Mama!" Henry's little pitter patter could be heard. "I here!" he said, once he reached they foyer.

Emma just said two words, and watched the little boys eyes light up.

"Weally, Mama. We gets to eat wogurt? he screamed in excitement.

Hannah green eyes were watching her brother intently. She probably didn't even notice she started smiling. Turning her head, she gave Addilyn a peck on the lips.

"Bye. I miss you but I get wogurt now" She said with such seriousness, everybody chuckled.

"You're ditching me for yogurt!" Addilyn teased, while clutching her chest in mock hurt.

Hannah giggled and walked back to her mother. Yanking on her mothers blouse, Hannah then said, "Mummy, we go now?"

"Yes, baby girl. We can go now" Brushing some wayward blonde curls from both her childrens face, Emma told them to go get their jackets. Wanting to distract them so her two best mates could finally leave and start their honeymoon.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to book hotels for the cities you're going to travel through?"

"No, babes" Jessika said, before hugging the blonde. "We want to book as we go, you know, be spontaneous"

"Alright, I love you guys, be safe. Even though it's your honeymoon, don't be cliche and come back pregnant"

Jessika laughed, and gestured to her wife "Have you seen her, it's going to be hard"

"Not the only thing that's going to be hard" Muttered Emma.

"We heard that!" Addilyn said before walking out of the door.

"Twins!" Emma yelled after she realized they were quiet..Too quiet. Once they stood in front of her, she inspected from head to toe. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nuffin" They said simultaneously.

Eying them for a few more seconds, Emma let it go and trio made their way to the white Jeep Wrangler. Lifting first Henry, then Hannah, she buckled them in their respected car seat and went around the jeep to the diver seat.

"Mummy?" Hannah said from the back seat .

"Yes, sweet girl?"

"E-I-E-I-O, pwease"

Chuckling, Emma put in the CD marked 'kids', and turned up the volume. "Old McDonald had a farm" was on replay until they reached Mickey's FroYo.

_**One week later...**_

"Mama! Mama! I speak, pwease? My turn"

"No Henry, let mama speak first, then you, okay?"

Emma looked down at her son who was now sporting a pout that the blonde would've found adorable at any other time, except now. Running a hand through her hair for the third time since she picked up the phone, Emma said,

"So let me get this straight. Because you and Addi fell in love with a town called Storebrook"

"_Storybrooke" _Jessika said, amusement lacing her voice.

Emma rolled her eyes when Jessika interrupted her. "Alright, Storybrooke...You want me and the twins to pack up as much things as the Wrangler can carry and move to a town I know absolutely nothing about?"

Jessika was starting to get irritated. She knew what she was asking of her best friend was a lot to take in on such short notice, but they were planning on moving anyways, the townhouse was even for sale. "We all know you can move on a whim, Emma. You've done it before"

Green eyes flashed with hurt. "Ouch, Taylor. That was low, even for you"

The brunette on the other end of the time bit her lip, she knew she went too far. Emma's past was something they rarely talked about, if never. Plus the blonde only called her by her last name when she was shutting down emotionally.

"I'm sorry, SG. That was low. Forgive me?"

Deciding to make Jessika work for it, the blonde shrugged her shoulders. Forgetting she was on the phone, Emma voiced her thoughts. "I don't know. How do I know that you won't bring up my past to prove a point again?"

"I talk now, mama?"

Sighing, Emma held up one finger to her lips, telling Henry to be quite. "In a minute, Hen"

Huffing, Henry went to go play with his sister.

Wanting to get back on topic, Emma told her best mate that she forgives her.

"Someone put a offer on the house, Ems"

"Still trying to sell the idea, hm?" the blonde chuckled.

"Am I that transparent?" was the reply

"Alright, you have three point five minutes to convince me why we should move to Storybooks"

"Storybr-" Jessika started to say.

"I know, I know. Just teasing. Three mintues left to convince me"

"What the actual hell?! That's not fai-"

"Two and a half" the blonde said, cutting her off. Emma was happy Jessika wasn't int he same room as her right now, or she would've seen the smile on the blondes face. She heard Jess take a deep breath before speaking again.

"It's a cute little town, the people here are super friendly, it's also a great place to raise the twins...aaaand AddiandIsortofalreadyboughtahouse"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What" Jessika said

"Huh?"

"What…. it's with a 't'..you said wha"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's how I speak, Jessika"

"I know" came the solemn reply "I was just trying to change the topic" Sighing, Jessika continued. "We purchased a house, Ems"

Emma felt the abandonment pain for the first time in five years. _Leaving. Purchase. Never see again. _

"I know what you're thinking Ems, no, we didn't and never will abandon you..or the twins" she added as an after thought.

Emma released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Running her hand through her hair for the last time, Emma said the two words that she knew would change the twins and her life forever.

"Okay, sure" Emma took the phone away from her ear when she was met with squealing.

_I told you she will say yes, give me my money back. _Emma heard in the background.

"You betted on my decision?"

"...Eh, not technically. We knew you were going to say yes, we were betting on how fast you would say it"

_At least she sounds regretful _Emma thought.

"Pffts, cow"

"Really mature...bitch" was Jessikas comeback.

"Look who's talking, skank"

"Well right now, you're the only person talking, cootie queen" Jessika could've have slapped herself.

Emma stifled a laugh, "Actually, it was you who was talking"

And Jessika did just that, giving her forehead a slap, Jessika started laughing.

"Soooo-" The brunette said after a minute of silence.

Rubbing her forehead again, Emma told her that she was going to go talk with the twins about moving, and she'll call back later that night. After saying goodbye, the blonde walked in the direction of the sound of the children playing.

"Hey babies, come here for a minute. Mummy has some news"

Hannah was the first one to stop playing with her Lalaloopsy doll, crawling into her mothers lap, the toddler straddled Emma's lap and started playing with her mother's long locks.

"Henry, come here please" Emma called again. The blonde waited until the little boy climbed the sofa and kneeled next to her.

"Yes, mama?" the little boy said.

"Well you guys know how Auntie Jess and Addi went on a trip?" The blonde smiled when their two different shade of green eyes lit up, after hearing the names of their favorite aunts. _Well, only aunts. _Thought Emma. Deciding to come out and say it, Emma then said, "We're moving"

"Where?" Hannah said, still playing with Emma's hair.

"Ya, mama. Where?" Henry said

"Well, babies. There's this town called Storerooke and your Aunts purchased a nice house there, and we'll be moving there?"

Hannah cocked her head to the side, taking on a thinking expression "Puwase?"

"Purchase, Hannie. When you purchase something, it means you buy it" Emma played with a lock of her daughters hair, "Do you know what buy means?"

"Uh huh"

Turning to her quite son, Emma asked him what he thought of moving.

"I bring my toys?

"Can I" Emma sid, correcting him.

"Dat what I say"

Muah! Henry giggled at his mothers antics. Henry placed both of his hands on either side of the blondes face, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Muah!" The boy said after pulling back. "Give 'Ana sugwar now mama"

"Hm, I dunno Hen. I think Hannah should get a visit from the…...Tickle Monsta!"

"No, mummy! No tickle!" Hannah said while trying to scamper of the blondes lap as fast as she could. She was going a little too slow for her mother and brother hands.

"Mummy stop! Pwease! Henwy help me!" the little girl yelled in between laughs and giggles.

Stopping before the little girl peed herself, Emma scooped her up in her arms and blew raspberries on her neck, causing another fit of giggles.

"Alright, you two monkeys. It's way past your bedtime. Let's get you all tucked in"

"I thought we were moving?"

Emma laughed at the way Henry said the word 'thought', it sounded like 'fought'.

"We are baby boy. Just not tonight. When you wake up in the morning, then we can pack"

Jumping on the couch, Henry started chanting, "Morning, morning, morning"

Scooping him up too, so he sat on the side that wasn't occupied and started making her way upstairs.

"Alright monkeys, go brush your teeth and meet me in your room so I can read you a story"

Setting them down, she watched them as they ran in the direction of the bathroom, and didn't look away until they rounded the corner. Hearing the faucet run, the young mother made her way into her childrens bedroom, chose a book then sat down in the middle of the floor. Emma looked up from picking at her nails when she heard her children running back into the room. After they each laid down on their own twin bed, Emma started reading 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'.

"...And chances are if he asks you for a glass of milk, he's going to want a cookie to go with it" Emma read while whispering the last part.

Once the twins fell asleep, Emma walked back downstairs and looked up the website for U-Haul. Grabbing her purse, she typed in her credit card number and rented the largest truck the company had. Now all she had to do was hire people to move the items in the house they wanted to carry. Jessika told her the furniture could stay, the house they bought was already furnished. All she had to do was pack the clothes, dishes, the kids things and some other nick nacks. Emma couldn't believe she was doing this, moving on a whim. She promised herself when she found out she was pregnant, she would change her fight or flight instincts. _Technically I'm not running this time though. _Emma thought. _I better start packing while the kids are asleep. _

Emma stayed up well into the night packing up the kitchen and bedrooms, then moving said items into the garage so it'll be easier to just put the things into her Jeep. The rest of the things will have to wait until tomorrow when she purchased boxes and tape. Then all the movers had to do was pack them into the U-Haul. What of the twins though? She couldn't get all she needed to do with the twins running around. She'll have to drop them off at their daycare. Deciding she had a lot of things to do, the blonde grabbed a pen and paper and started making a list.

_Pay, then shut off utilities_

_Twins - Day care_

_Box tape and boxes_

_Molly maid cleaning service_

_Cancel gym membership or any membership service_

_Figure out what to do with things in the refrigerator _

Emma mentally cursed herself, she didn't even ask Jessika how far this town was. Picking up her cellphone, Emma touched the number one button on the cell, and waited for someone to pick up.

"He-Hello?" Addilyn breathed into the phone.

"I'll let you catch your breath first"

"Nonsense, Ems. What'd questions did you have?"

It was scary sometimes how much Addilyn and Jess knew her. Emma went straight to the point.

"How far is the town from here? I need to know if I should pack a bag of clothes for the twins"

"About a days travel"

"Okay, I'll need the address"

"112 Mifflin St, Storybrooke Maine" was the reply.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ**

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter, I started writing about Storybrooke. So, I'll post a snippet of what I have, but it might not be in the next chapter. ( I will probably add a filler chapter, then post what you're about to read below)**

**A/N #2 : Why did Jess zone out when Addi said the word 'princess'?...Maybe she had a flashback of her fairy-tale character...hm? I have homework for you guys, try to list all of the redhead princesses...I'll give you one, Merida (Brave)**

**(Might change) Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_"I Henwy, what your name?"_

_"What is your name, dear" Regina corrected him gently._

_"Dat what I say" Even though the child didn't say duh it was there._

_"Are you asking what my name is?" The boy nodded. "Well, my name is Regina, but you can call me Miss Mills"_

_After several failed attempts at trying to pronounce the name he was just given, Henry pouted._

_They were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone._

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	12. Welcome To Storybrooke

**A/N: Well, the Swan family finally moves to Storybrooke in this chapter. There's not a lot of Regina PoV, but next chapter there'll be more. I'm building up to the Emma/Regina encounter. I don't know about you guys, but I've moved a lot so I know what the inside of a U-Haul truck looks like. For the sake of imagination, let's pretend that the front of the truck could hold two car seats. lol **

**A/N: I loved, loved, loved last chapters reviews. _QueenApples _was especially funny. Made me smile from beginning to end while reading it. For those who guessed Anastasia, you guys were right. -thumbs up- :D**

_One more thing I thought was important. To be honest, I stopped watching Once after season two I believe. So some things I might get wrong, if I do, I apologize in advance. For instance, what little I know about Regina's personality is from all the Once fanfics I read. So again, I might make her a wee bit nice. I don't think I know how to write her as a Queen Bitch. Sorry people...I'll try my hardest though. _

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. Oh how I wish I did though. **

_****That being said, please enjoy.. ****_

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

_**The next morning…**_

"Ooph" Groaning, Emma opened her green eyes to see the face of her smiling son laying lengthwise on top of her. Cleaning the sleep out of her eyes, and stretching, she gently tossed Henry off of her and got out of bed. Flinging the covers so they now covered a laughing Henry, Emma smirked.

"Wow, it's morning already. Guess I have to go wake up the kids"

"I right here!"

Gasping, Emma looked around her bedroom. Trying to put as much fear into her voice, Emma whispered,

"Who's there?"

"Henwy, mama! It's me"

"Hm, I don't see anybody"

Tossing the covers off of his face and little chest, Henry jumped up and flung himself into his mothers arms. "See me here!" he yelled into her ear.

"Geesh, Hen. My poor ears"

Henry had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, mama" he whispered.

Chuckling, Emma told him it was okay. Putting the boy on the ground, the duo started making their way out of the room, intent on waking up Hannah, when Emma spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Henry Oliver Swan...why are my clothes out of their drawers and piled up on the floor?"

Twisting his little hands together, he started rocking back and forth on the heel of his feet.

"I short and I couldn't weach to wake you up" he muttered. Walking to the foot of the bed, Henry started to pick up several article of clothing and 'folding' them, well balling them up in Emmas eyes. Speaking of eyes, the blonde ones softened at what Henry was trying to do.

"Leave it, little man. I'll do it later, okay?" Receiving a nod and a hesitant smile, Emma beckoned him.

"We wake up 'Ana now?"

Emma smiled not for the first time when her son referred to Hannah as 'Ana. Hannah was the first word he said, and at one and a half, he couldn't pronounce her full name so started calling her 'Ana, and ever since then, hasn't stopped.

"Yes ma'am. We can go wake up Hannah Banana now" Emma peeked down at the boy walking next to her, and allowed a smile grace her face when her trick worked. Like any protective mother, Emma hated seeing her kids sad.

Laughing, Henry pushed out his tiny chest "I no ma'am, mama"

Emma played along. "Oh, you aren't?" Henry nodded. "What are you then?"

"man?" Henry stated, but it sounded like a question.

"I dunno, Hen. You don't look like a man to me. A boy, yeah" That made Henry stop walking and stand in front of the bedroom he shared with his sister.

"Why you call me wittle man, then?" He asked innocently.

Well shit, Emma thought fast. "Well see, it's a term of endear...Oh look! Hannies up"

"Ooph" Emma grunted for the second time that morning. At the rate they're going, the older blonde was sure to lose a limb.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Hannah said jumping up and down , her blonde hair following her fast movements.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Emma said, also jumping and down.

"We moving!" She screamed at the tops of lungs. Yup, Emma was definitely going to lose something, her hearing.

"Maybe" Emma drawled out. That one word, as expected, ceased all movements.

"Huh?" Henry said.

"We're only moving if you guys go brush your teeth and put on the clothes I'm about to pick out….then I have to drop you guys off at daycare" The last part was trailed off when Emma noticed her children were no longer standing in front of her, but in the bathroom, brushing their teeth.

"Alright then" the older blonde muttered. Walking into her kids bedroom, Emma dug through the boxes of clothes she already packed and chose a pink tank top and blue shorts for Hannah, and a grey and yellow boys tank top for Henry, with swim trunks as bottoms.

"We finish, mummy. What now?" Hannah said.

"You brush your teeth?" both nodded. "Alright, let me see those pearly whites" Emma waited until both toddlers flashed their teeth, then she turned her head and covered her eyes. "AAAH! Too bright"

"Alwight, mama. We close our mouth" Henry said.

Opening her eyes again, Emma picked up the clothing she picked out a few minutes earlier, and started helping the twins dress.

"We move now?" Hannah asked.

"Not yet, baby girl. You guys are to going to play for a few hours and when I come to pick you up, we can move...Alright?" Getting nods, Emma grabbed each other hands and made her way downstairs. Cooking them a quick breakfast, Emma waited until they started eating to go back upstairs and throw on some cut off shorts and tank top. Walking back downstairs, she started gathering her purse, keys, and sunglasses.

Forty-five minutes later, the twins were dropped off at daycare, and Emma was on the phone with the moving company she hired last night. They told her they were already there but nobody was home.

"I'm just around the corner" she said, before hanging up.

Packing up took longer than she thought, it was already 4 in the afternoon, and she dropped the twins off at 8am. Although it took almost 7 hours, the house was finally packed, sans furniture. All she was waiting for now was Molly Maids, and they wouldn't arrive for another hour. Deciding now was a good time to pick up the children, Emma hopped in her white Jeep Wrangler, and headed in the direction of Childrens Cottage. The blonde was happy the cleaning ladies wouldn't arrive until later, she needed to bathe the twins first, feed them, then attach the Wrangler to the back of the U-Haul. _Maybe I'll get them some Wendy's while we're on the road. _

_**One the road…**_

"Pick up, pick up" Emma muttered. The blonde peeked inside the cab of the U-Haul truck to check on the kids, seeing that they were still sleeping, Emma hung up the phone, and dialed again for the second time.

"Taylor-Chastney speaking"

"Why'd you take so long to pick up? I've been ringing you for ages!"

"Sorry Ems" Jessika said. "We were outside, talking to one of our neighbors"

"Well, that just makes it better, I suppose"

"Don't be like that, Ems" the redhead on the other side of the phone said.

"Sorry, love. I'm just cranky. Been driving for hours and the stupid GPS can't even find a town called Storybrooke. It's like the bloody thing doesn't even exist" Fumed the blonde.

"What road are you on?"

Emma told her.

"Alright, you're going to head in that direction for another five or six miles, I believe. Call me when you reach, and I'll give you directions to the house"

"Mkay, I'm hanging up now"

"Love you, sis"

Hearing the dial tone, the blonde made her way back into the driver seat of the moving truck.

"Mu-mummy?"

"Morning, baby girl. You had a nice nap?"

"Mhm"

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked.

"Uh uh"

The blonde laughed at her daughters monosyllabic replies, Hannah was always a little unresponsive when she just woke up. _Quite the opposite from her brother. _Emma thought.

"Mama, I gots to go pee pee"

Like she said, quite the opposite.

"Alright, Hen. We're almost to our new home and we can stop someplace for you to go"

"We there?!" The now more awake Hannah screamed, while looking around the deserted road. Frowning, she turned to her mother. "No house, mummy. Just twees"

Chuckling, Emma explained that they had a few more minutes until they arrived. Twenty minutes, two 'Are we there yet?', and a 'stop that' later, they arrived.

"Welcome to Storybrooke" Emma muttered after reading the white sign

"I gots to go weal bad, mama" Henry said again. Holding the front of his army green cargo pants, the little blonde started wiggling around in his carseat.

"We're almost there, okay baby?" Looking around, the blonde saw a sign with a red arrow, saying Granny's diner. Pulling in front of the establishment, the blonde was grateful that two of the parking spaces were empty, the U-Haul and her Wrangler wouldn't have fit otherwise.

"Alright, monkeys. Mama's going to come out first, then she'll come around and let you out. Okay?" Getting nods, the blonde did just that. Walking in between the kids, so both held each of Emma's hands, the trio made their way inside only to stop at the threshold. Everybody was staring at them.

"You'd think the lot of you never seen strangers before" Emma muttered under her breath. Obviously not low enough because a lanky brunette made a comment.

"To be honest, hon. We haven't" The brunette with the red dyed streak running through her hair said "I assume you're the infamous Emma, and these are your two adorable kids?"

_Jess. _Emma thought. "I see my best mate has been talking. Good things I hope?" she asked while smiling.

"All" was the immediate response. "You're really lucky to have friends like that. I met her and her wife the day they came here. I was actually the one who told them about the house that was for sale" Looking down at the little boy jumping up and down, Ruby was about to tell Emma that the child had to use the restroom, but she was interrupted.

"Mamaaaa"

Emma looked down the child crossing and uncrossing his legs.

"Oh, piss. I forgot. Sorry, baby" Looking down at Hannah, Emma bit her lip.

"I can watch her until you take him to the bathroom"

Again, Emma bit her lip. She didn't like to leave her kids with just anybody.

Seeing the hesitation in the green eyes, Ruby tried to reassure her. "Look, she can sit at a table over there, I'll give her a coloring book while I make rounds"

Henry tugged on the bottom of Emma's dress, "Can't hold it anymore! Gots to go baaaad"

"Alright, alright" Scooping him up, Emma made her way into the woman's bathroom, but not before telling Hannah to stay put and behave for the nice lady.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ**

"What have you got?" Before the sad excuse of a man standing before her had a chance to open his mouth, she held up one manicure hand. "And it had better be worth my time, Sydney" she finished in a growl.

"I-I" Sydney cleared his throat, but not before looking away from the glare the attractive brunette was throwing his way.. "I haven't found anything yet, Madam Mayor" Feeling like he wasn't getting enough oxygen, he loosened his tie from around his neck. "They seem like genuinely good people, th-"

"I can assure you, Mr Glass. There is no such thing as 'good people'" Regina Mills all but spat. Breathing in through her nose a couple of times, she told the man in front of her to continue.

"Jessika Ali Taylor, born March 22nd, 1990 -"

Regina held up a hand again. "I am aware of when she was born, where she grew up, what school she attended, and who she married! I have the file. What you didn't put in that file is why they decided to move to _my _town!" With each word, the mayor started getting louder and louder, making Sydney flinch and take a step back.

"You served me better in the Enchanted Forest" the brunette muttered. Regina dismissed him by gathering up her purse cell phone. Getting the hint, the flustered man left in a hurry. _Want something done, you'll have to do it yourself_. Thought Regina, making her way out of the office. Regina was on her way to Granny's dinner when someone bumped into her. She was about to glare at the person who thought so little of their life to risk being on the receiving end of Regina's glare, when a sniffle made her stop.

Looking down, Regina's toffee colored eyes softened. There was a little blonde girl wearing a florwer jumper wiping her eyes. "Are you okay, dear?" The older brunette said, looking down at the little girl who bumped into her thigh. Seeing her emerald eyes fill with tears, the brunette knelt down so she could be eye level with the child. Even kneeling down, she still had to tilt her head down a bit.

"I ca-can't find my mummy"

Regina bit her lip and looked around the street, not seeing any frantic parent looking for their lost child, Regina stood up again and held out her hand, wanting the girl to take it. Said girl only shook her head.

"I want my mummy" she repeated.

"Okay, darling. I'll help you find your mother" The older woman bent her knees and lifted the crying girl in her arms. Regina was surprised at how light she was.

"What's your mommy's name, dear?"

The blonde girl just furrowed her eyebrows, and adopted a thinking expression. Seconds passed and the child still didn't say anything.

"Alright, how about you tell me how old you are then, hm?"

Again the the child furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes lit up, the occasional tear still leaking out of her eyes. Holding up three tiny fingers, she said "I'm diph many"

Laughing at the toddlers cuteness, Regina didn't even realized she started walking in the direction of the Sheriff's station.

SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ

**A/N: Really bad thing Hannah did, walking off by herself. Tsk, tsk, tsk. lolz So, next chapter our girls meet. **

***Okay, so I have a question* **

**Do you guys want Regina to be rude to Emma in the beginning, say like one or two chapters, and then their relationship take the romantic route? Or a slowburn SQ fanfic, where Regina and Emma are enemies. I really want our ladies to get together and for the twins to start calling Regina their second mom. I did warn you guys, I'm very impatient. **

**Last chapters 'Next time on From Britain With Love' is the same :**

_"I Henwy, what your name?"_

_"What is your name, dear" Regina corrected him gently._

_"Dat what I say" Even though the child didn't say duh it was there._

_"Are you asking what my name is?" The boy nodded. "Well, my name is Regina, but you can call me Miss Mills"_

_After several failed attempts at trying to pronounce the name he was just giving, Henry pouted._

_They were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone._

**You know the drill..**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	13. Invite For Two

**A/N: Finally! Midterm week is over, at least for me it is. I feel bad for those individuals out there who's still studying/taking their exams. Best of luck to ya! Even though it's been a week and some days since my last update, I apologize. I usually try to update twice a week. But, like I said...exams. I got an A on my Sociology exam though. -bows-**

**After reading this chapter, you guys will see what option/route I chose for the leading ladies**

**Response :**

**Nixdup, Eh, I guess I just lost interest in the show. After I saw SwanQueen wasn't going to happen.**

**GothicPheonix, I really look forward to your reviews, you're very helpful. Thank you. :)**

**MuffinRamsey, Definitely going to go with your idea. Just got to figure out which twin (probably Henry) and the situation.**

**A big thank to the other reviewers. I've read each and every one of them, and loved 'em all.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. I'm just kidnapping the super hot characters.**

**So, please enjoy chapter...erm? I totally forgot what chapter this is suppose to be. lol**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

"Okay, darling. I'll help you find your mother" The older woman bent her knees and lifted the crying girl in her arms. Regina was surprised at how light she was.

"What's your mommy's name, dear?"

The blonde girl just furrowed her eyebrows, and adopted a thinking expression. Seconds passed and the child still didn't say anything.

"Alright, how about you tell me how old you are then, hm?"

Again the the child furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes lit up, the occasional tear still leaking out of her eyes. Holding up three tiny fingers, she said "I'm diph many"

Laughing at the childs cuteness, Regina didn't even realized she started walking in the direction of the Sheriff's station.

**~XoXoXoX~**

Only when Regina stepped into the Sheriff's station, did the brunette put the toddler down. Only to lift her up again when the child started whimpering.

"Shhh" she cooed. "It's okay, little one" Rubbing circles on her small back, Regina murmured sweet nothings into the little girls ear.

Regina didn't know how she knew what to do to calm the child down, but it seemed to be working, so she wasn't going to complain. The brunette felt a pull towards this child. Almost like True Love.

"Alright Hannah Swan, age 3, blonde hair, green eyes, 3 feet" Sheriff Graham said while speaking into the phone. Picking his head up, he nodded once at the mayor in greeting and continued with the conversation he was having with a panic mother. Graham did a double take, looking at the mayor, she was indeed holding a small child in her arms. _So my eyes aren't failing me. _He thought. Interrupting the woman on the other end of the line, he said, "Ma'am, by any chance could you describe what your child was last wearing?"

"_A jumper dress" was the reply._

"I thought so. Since you're new to town, if you could have someone show you where the Sheriff's office is, seems like our very own Mayor found your daughter" Ending the call with a see you in a few, Graham made his way to the mayor. His face consorted in confusion then surprise for a moment. If he didn't any know better, he could have sworn they were mother and child, with the way Regina Mills was holding the toddler. They even resembled each other.

"Hannah?" Graham said once he was standing next to the duo.

_So her name is Hannah. _Pretty name, Regina thought before placing Hannah back on the ground.

"Your mom is on her way, she should be here in-" Whatever the sheriff was about to say was cut off by a blonde woman with wide fearful eyes storming into the office, a little boy perched on her hip.

"Hannah Olivia Swan! You mustn't scare mummy like that. Ask if you want to go somewhere, okay sweetie?" In the beginning, the blonde sounded frantic but as she continued to talk, her tone softened.

It's been two years but Regina would remember that voice and accent anywhere. Hiding behind a mask of indifference, the older brunette let her eyes travel the length of the blonde. She was wearing a knee length fit-and-flare sundress. The top part of the dress clung to the blondes chest and abdominal, and the bottom half of the dress flared out. Her toned legs were in a pair of navy wedges.

"Ya 'Anna! Mama scare, I scared" Said a blonde boy who pointed a chubby finger at his chest.

Nodding her head once, Emma said, "What your brother said"

Regina noticed the blonde girls bottom lip trembling as her brother and mom disciplined her. So she wasn't surprised when she started sobbing.

"I" sob "sowwy" hiccup "Mummy" the girl said in between cries.

"It's alright, baby girl. You just gave mummy a scare. Come here" with that, the blonde lifted the child into her arms.

A tap on her thigh made Regina direct her attention from the blonde mother and child to the little boy.

"I Henwy, what your name?"

"What is your name, dear" Regina corrected him gently.

"Dat what I say" Even though the child didn't say _duh_ it was there.

"Are you asking what my name is?" The boy nodded. "Well, my name is Regina, but you can call me Miss Mills"

After several failed attempts at trying to pronounce the name he was just giving, Henry pouted. The older brunette found it absolutely adorable. Right then and there, Regina Mills knew that these kids, and most likely their mother would change her life. And for some reason, she didn't mind. She hasn't even spoken to the young mother yet, and she knew she couldn't live without her. _The curse, though_. Narrowing her eyes at the thought, she found that she didn't care.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

"_I like my kisses down low"_

"_It makes me arch my back"_

"_When you give it to me slow, baby just like that"_

"Oh hell" The blonde muttered in embarrassment. Fumbling with the smartphone, Emma tried to silence the ringtone.

"I-I didn't change it to that...song. My best mate always -"

Regina cut the red cheeked blonde off mid explanation.

"Your choice in music is of no concern of mine. Although I do suggest since you have impressionable children" she arched a perfectly brown sculpted eyebrow and looked down to the twins. "that you reconsider your choice in music..and friends" she finished.

Emma was seeing red now, who did this woman think she was, and she asked her just that.

"Who the bloody hell do you think-"

_Gods, she's so beautiful when she's angry, and her accent gets stronger. _Smirking a little bit, she decided to tease the blonde goddess. "Good day Miss Swan" With that, the infuriating woman left three different shade of green eyes staring at her.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~S**

"You should have seen her!" Emma yelled. "Her and that..that smirk! Like she knows what she was saying was getting me angry"

"Are you?" Addilyn interrupted.

"Am I what?" a confused Emma asked.

"Angry"

"Uh, no?"

"Here, why don't I take the twins to the park I saw down the street and you take a nap. You must be tired after that long drive"

Running a hand through her long blonde locks, Emma sighed. "Could you?"

"Uh uh. We'll give you a few hours to sleep. I'll even have Jess run down to Granny's for some dinner, mkay?"

"I'm going to head upstairs, then. Kiss the twins for me?"

"Will do!"

Not being able to sleep long without her kids beside her side, Emma awoke an hour and a half after they left. Grabbing her cellphone from the nightstand, the blonde fired off a quick text to Jessika.

"_**Wake now, so I might as well pick up dinner. Tell Addilyn, k?" **_

"_Okay" _was the immediate response.

Deciding to grab a quick shower, Emma made her way into her new closet, only to forget that all of their clothes was packed away in the U-Haul...that was at the dinner…

"Piss" the blonde murmured. "I'll just borrow something of Jess's"

After showering and dressing in a t-shirt and cutoff shorts, Emma walked out of the door. _Hopefully this town is crime-free because I don't have a key. _

**~XoXoXoX~**

Regina bit her lip when she saw who was walking down the street. Walking out of her study, the mayor made her way out of the house. Trailing a few steps behind the blonde, the brunette couldn't help let her eyes wander. The brunette loved what she saw. Although all these thoughts and sensations were new to her, Regina didn't mind in the least, she welcomed the emotions with open arms. Even though it pained her to say it, the two minute talk with the blonde meant more than her than any of the nights she use to sneak off and meet Daniel in the barn. She'll never let the blonde know that though. The brunette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Emma stopped walking until it was too late.

"Hmph" Steadying herself so she wouldn't fall, Regina grabbed onto the first thing she could get her hands on; jean clad hips. The body in front of her tensed. Closing her eyes, Regina inhaled. Hmm, Garnier shampoo. Snapping her eyes open, Regina took a step back, reluctantly releasing Emma's hips. She didn't miss the shudder that passed though Miss Swan, whether if it was from pleasure or disappointment, Regina didn't know. Said blonde turned around with a glare, before Emma had a chance to speak, Regina cut her off.

"Perhaps you should watch where you are going next time, Miss Swan" Again she saw the blonde shiver, and Regina couldn't hide the smirk. _So, she likes it when I call her Miss Swan_.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the arrogant looking Mayor. She wanted to ki- no, slap the smirk off of her face. Huffing, Emma put her hands in the front pocket of her shorts, causing the top of the jeans to ride low on her hips, showing some pale skin. Seeing where the Mayors eyes went, Emma blushed. Biting her lip, Emma took her hands out of her pants, waiting for the brunette to give eye contact. Once brown met green, everything around them disappeared. It was just her and Emma. They were so close to each other, Regina could see the gold flecks in Emmas jade eyes.

"Mama! Mama! Aunty say we get ice cream after dinner!"

Regina and Emma broke out of the trance like state they were in after hearing the child's voice. Turning around, Emma raised an eyebrow. "She did, did she?"

"Dat what I say!" Henry said with a giggle.

"You get ice cweam wif us, 'Gina?"

Hearing the shortening of her name, Regina couldn't resist a smile. Smiling down at the little girl, the brunette started stroking the girls curls without even noticing what she was doing. Lifting up her hands, Hannah beckoned Regina, silently asking her if she could lift her up. Looking towards the young blonde who couldn't be a day over twenty-four, the brunette asked with her eyes if it was alright. Getting a slight nod, Regina didn't hesitate, and easily lifted the toddler into her arms.

Addilyn and Jessika watched the scene play out in front of them with slightly wide eyes. Although they didn't know the mayor personally, they've seen how coldly detached she was, and how she treated Storybrooke citizens.

Regina looked at the girl in her arms and again she felt that tug, that pull towards her. Both of the siblings actually. It felt almost like the magic pull she shared with her mother, Cora. Shivering from the mere thought of her mother, unknown to her for the second time in a matter of minutes, Regina started stroking Hannah's head.

"'Gina?"

The Mayor had to bite her lip not to smile at the childs cuteness. "Yes, dear?"

"Ice cweam?"

_She's nothing, if not persistent_. Thought Regina.

"I would love to, but-" Whatever the brunette was about to say was cut off by Emma.

"You must!" she practically yelled. Blushing that cute blush of hers, she lowered her voice and explained. "I mean it's the least I can do to thank you, for helping Hannah" Emma's chest started aching, rubbing her chest, she continued. "If you weren't there, I'd hate to think what could have happened if you we-" Emma couldnt finish the sentence, tightening her hold on Henry's hand, she slowly breathed in and out.

Seeing how hard it was for Emma to think of the possible dangers Hannah could have found herself in yesterday, Regina accepted the dinner invitation. Her heart tripled when she saw Emma's beautiful eyes light up with joy. Making sure to keep an expressionless face, Regina leaned in to kiss Hannahs cheek, only to pull back at the last minute. _What the hell was that, Regina._ Setting the girl down on the ground again, Regina's thighs were tackled by another little person. Looking down at hazel eyes, Regina raised her eyebrow, amusement coloring her face.

"You sit wif me and 'Ana, wight?" He asked innocently.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "'Ana?" she asked confusidly.

Addilyn stepped in to answer. "'Ana is was he calls Hannah"

Murmuring an okay, Regina asked them what time she should stop by.

"7? If that's not too late for you" was Emmas reply.

"7 is perfect, dear"

"7 it is then" Emma said.

Regina could feel her lip curling up into a smile. "7" she said one last time in confirmation; she couldn't resist.

"Ahem" Jessika said jokingly. As soon as they get home, she was going to make a bet with her wife about how long it would take for the mayor and Emma to succumb to what their bodies wanted.

"Do you need the address?" Emma asked.

Releasing a chuckle, Regina clucked her tongue and shook her head once before walking away, leaving a fuming blonde glaring holes in her back. _Oh, but what a beautiful back that was. _Thought Emma bitterly.

"My gods, remind me again why we invited her?"

"Well, _mate. _It's because you _fancy_ her" Jessika said teasingly in an overexaggerated British accent.

"Mummy fancy 'Gina! Mummy fancy 'Gina!" Hannah said while jumping up and down.

"You see what you did" Emma said. "If she repeats that during dinner when Regina come over, I'll burn all of your _toys_" she finished threateningly. Emma ignored the laughter behind her, grabbing each of her twins hands, she made her way home.

"Emma, wait!"

Hearing her name being called, Emma turned around and was met with Ruby, the waitress she met yesterday; the one who was suppose to be watching Hannah. Stopping a foot away from Emma, Ruby started talking.

"Hey, um. I'm really really sorry for you know" she said, gesturing to Hannah. "I just feel so terrib-"

Emma cut her off with a chuckle. Placing a comforting hand on the rambling brunette, Emma repeated what she said yesterday.

"Like I said when it happened, it's my fault. I should have known better than leave my kid with a complete stranger. Not offence"

Looking down at her daughter, she started running her hands through her hair, much like Regina did a few minutes ago. _Regina. _Gods, she was beautiful. From her olive skin tone, to the way she arched her eyebrow when she was challenging someone or found something funny. Ruby's voice brought her back to the land of living.

"Well later today, if it's alright with you, I got a few guys to unload your truck you left by the Diner. It's the least I can do, y'know after…" she said trailing off.

"Ace! You really didn't have to do that, but I'm not going to say 'oh shucks, no thanks' " That broke the tension, and both adults laughed.

"Alright then. I'll have the guys stop by your house. You wouldn't have the keys on you, would you? For the U-Haul?

"Mhm, I do" Reaching into her back pocket, Emma produced her keys, and took of the key for the U-Haul, handing it to Ruby, Emma then asked her what time she should expect the guys.

"An hour tops. Leroy, one of the people helping, just needs to finish his shift first then it's a go"

"Well, we, well actually the kids, invited the mayor over for dinner, do you want to join us?" Ema asked. The blonde couldn't help but notice how Ruby instantly tensed. "Hey, if you don't want to, it's alright I'll understand"

"Alright, I'll come. It'll give me a chance to finally hang out with the rugrats"

Emma laughed at the new term for her twins. She'll have to add it to the already long list.

"So, you can stop by around 7. Do you need the address?" Emma knew how small towns worked, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole town knew of her address.

Laughing, Ruby told her no.

_Like Emma said. _

"It's not everyday someone new move into town and moves a house away from the Mayor"

If the waitress didn't have Emmas attention before, she sure did now. "The mayor? She lives on Mifflin Street?" The blonde hoped the excitement didn't show in her voice. Even though she has dated a woman before, the feelings the older brunette brought out in her was new. She was eager to learn any and everything about the towns mayor.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Ruby said confusedly. "She lives at 108, a house away from yours"

"Oh" was all Emma said.

Ruby laughed. "Yeah, oh!" Looking behind her, Ruby saw that Granny was trying to get her attention. "Hey listen, I gotta get back to work. But I'll see you guys at 7. Don't forget, in an hour-" Ruby started to say.

Emma cut her off. "Some guys will help unload the stuff in the-"

"U-Haul" Ruby finished. Laughing, thr brunette waved to the three blondes, and made her way back to the Diner.

"Okie dokie, rugrats, let's head back home" While the trio made their way back home, Emma wondered what Addilyn and Jess were going to get from the market.

"Mama, 'Gina come over for dinner?"

"Yes baby boy, Ruby's coming over too"

"I like Ruby" Hannah said, piping into the conversation.

"Me too, Hannie"

"Mama?" Henry said again.

"Hm?"

"I get my own room?"

"Do you want your own room?" Emma asked curiously.

He shrugged his little shoulders in response. "What if 'Ana gets n'mare?"

Emma laughed at the serious expression he was wearing.

"Well, if Hannah has a nightmare, she can always sleep in Mama's room, or in yours"

"What if she gots to go bafwoom?"

"I'll put a her favorite night light in her room and in the hallway"

Emma stopped walking when she realized Henry stopped asking questions after a while an was staring at the sidewalk. Crouching down so she was almsot eyelevel with the boy, the blonde waited for him to look up.

Hannah tapped her chest, "Henwy sleep wif me, Mummy"

"Hen, do you want to share a bedroom with your sister?"

"Uh huh! Then I gets to play wif her toys" he finished excitedly.

"When we get home, you guys can chose the bedroom you want to be yours then. Okay?" Getting nods in response, Emma clasped their their little hands in her bigger one and finished walked home. Ideas already forming in her head on how she would decorated the twins bedroom.

**SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ**

**A/N: So as some of you can tell, I decided to go with option A...sort of. They'll be bickering, but with A LOT of sexual tension in the air. I mean, who doesn't love tension when it's sex filled. I don't have a sneak peek for next chapter. -ducks as a rotten apple is thrown my way- You guys can tell what it is going to be about though. The Swan/Mills/Taylor-Chastney/Lucas dinner...Dun dun dun. I feel like adding some jealousy in the next chapter. Ruby and Regina..or Emma and Ruby...choices, choices, choices. Anywho, don't forget to review, favorite, follow and..Oh, that's it. Haha**

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	14. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?

**A/N: Hola, people. So here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

**Please ignore any grammatical errors, I am currently fighting a cold and I'm too lazy to triple check. lol**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Emma stopped walking when she realized Henry stopped asking questions after a while an was staring at the sidewalk. Crouching down so she was almsot eyelevel with the boy, the blonde waited for him to look up._

_Hannah tapped her chest, "Henwy sleep wif me, Mummy"_

_"Hen, do you want to share a bedroom with your sister?"_

_"Uh huh! Then I gets to play wif her toys" he finished excitedly._

_"When we get home, you guys can chose the bedroom you want to be yours then. Okay?" Getting nods in response, Emma clasped their their little hands in her bigger one and finished walked home. Ideas already forming in her head on how she would decorated the twins bedroom._

**~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~**

Emma made her way up the spiral staircase, a few steps behind the twins.

"We want dif one, mama"

Peeking into the bedroom, Emma noticed that it was adjacent to hers. _That'll come in handy. _

The blonde mother couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at Henry's declaration. "Did you ask Hannah if she wanted this room, too?"

Henry just looked up and scrunched up his eyebrows, confused.

Crouching down, Emma started to explain. "What if Hannah doesn't want this room, Hen. Since you guys are sharing, she should also have a say, no?" Realization dawned in the little boys hazel eyes.

He turned to his sister, "'Ana, dis woom?"

Hannah walked into the room and started running around in circles. "Our woom! Our woom!" Soon, Henry started joining in on the fun. Hannah stopped laughing and running all of a sudden and turned to her mother. "I can-I-" Huffing, she scowled. In moments like these when the twins were trying to think of a word, Emma gave them a moment before she helped them. Hannah eyes lit up when she figured out what word she was looking for.

"I color?" she asked excitingly.

Now it was Emma's turn to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "Color?"

Doing a move that Emma was well familiar with, Hannah placed her hands on her hips. "Ya" the little girl said. "Me and Henry's room, I color"

"Oh! You mean decorate. Yeah baby, since it's your and Hens' bedroom, you guys can decorate it how you want, okay?" Getting an idea on how to keep the twins occupied while the people Ruby hired, Emma made her way downstairs, each twin occupying a hip.

After Emma got the twins several pieces of markers and crayons, she told them to draw how they wanted their bedroom to look like, then told them to go sit at the new dining room table.

"Right on time" muttered Emma, referring to the doorbell. All in all, there were five men helping remove the items from the U-Haul. Emma wouldn't even attempt to remember their names, the only one she remembered was Leroy's was because he kept referring to her as sister.

Four hours later found Addilyn, Emma, and Jessika preparing dinner with the items Jess and Addi purchased from the food store while the guys were helping unpack. Emma couldn't believe that it only took two and a half hours for everything to be placed where they needed to be. Kitchen items, everybody's clothing, bathroom items...When the blonde said everything, she meant EVERYTHING. Like she said, she doesn't know how it happened, but it did, and the young mother sure as hell wasn't going to over analyze it.

Addilyn wiped down the island counter, then washed her hands of caked up flour. Turning, she spoke to Emma. "Why don't I bathe the twins and dress them while you two finish making the noodles?"

For dinner, they were going to have homemade pasta and meatballs. Speaking of meatballs…. "Ems, I got you MorningStar, so don't worry" she said.

Emma smiled at her generosity. Usually whenever they were eating meat, Emma being a vegetarian and all, always told them not to go out of the way and cook a separate meal for her. So it always touched her heart when Addilyn continuously did it anyways. Spotting the vegetarian meatballs on the counter behind Jessika, she put them in the refrigerator, as well as the meatballs Jess and Addilyn already made.

-sigh-

Ignoring her best mate, Emma continued to feed the pasta maker dough.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah"

Again, Emma ignored her. Laying the finished noodles on the wax paper that was rolled out on the island, the blonde repeated the process again.

"Aaaahhh"

Stopping the machine, Emma tore what little piece of noodles that was made and laid it down. Looking up the the redhead, Emma narrowed her eyes when she saw that Jess wasn't even looking in her direction. Continuing to glare, Emma saw a tiny smile making its way on the redheads face.

"Yes, Jess?" Emma asked slowly.

Looking up from what she was doing, Jessica wore the look of innocence. "Huh?"

"Don't huh me. What has you sighing?"

"What"

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused.

"It's 'what', you said wh-"

Emma cut her off. "Jessika Ali Chastney-Taylor!" she said exasperated.

Hearing her friend say her full name, made Jessika erupt in giggling. Feeling a noodle being thrown in her direction, only made her laugh more. The '_what' _trick worked every time. Emma never failed to fall for it. Removing the noodle from her chest, she proceeded to explain why she was sighing.

"I have a secret" the redhead sing-songed.

That instantly had Emma's attention. All of Jessika's secrets were juicy. "You don't say" Emma leaned her forearms on the granite counter top.

"Well" Jess started "It involves two woman"

"Uh uh, go on" Emma said eagerly.

"Well, like I said, it involves two woman and they like each other, but they don't know it yet. Well they probably do but they're too stubborn to make the first move" Jess explained.

"Sounds like a teenage drama movie"

"You have no idea" Jessika muttered.

"Just promise me that you won't play matchmaker. We just moved here, we don't need the drama"

Jess just looked away.

"Jessika" Emma said, drawing out her name.

"Alright, alright"

Nodding once, Emma made her way to the sink intent on washing her hands. Blowing on the piece of blonde lock that went into her face, Emma tried to blow on it again to get it out of her face. The blonde smiled when she felt Jessika move the strand of hair, and place it behind her ear. Turning her head, she gave the redhead a quick peck on the lips as a thank you.

"I should go get dressed, so when Addi and the kids are ready, we can start cooking dinner while you shower and get pretty pretty for...uh, the company"

Emma narrowed her green eyes at the last part Jess said. Something was off. Deciding to ignore her mates words, Emma put pot of water on the stove, and turned it on. "I'll start the pasta then"

Ten minutes later, her little monsters popped their head into the kitchen.

"Mummy, you wear dress like me?" Hannah asked while twirling in her teal dress with pink designs, dark pink leggings and ballet flats completed the attire.

"Oh, Hannie! You look absolutely lovely" Emma said gushing.

"Fank you, Mummzy"

Emma chuckled at the new name her daughter dubbed her. She found it funny how she was 'mama' to Henry and 'mummy' to Hannah. Well, now, 'mummy' and mummzy'.

"Wha' about me, mama?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at Henry's outfit. He was wearing a black and pink button up plaid shirt, with dark jeans.

"You look very dapper this evening, Mr. Swan" That made Henry giggle. "I have a question though, if you don't mind" Emma said after a second.

The little boy tilted his head to the side. "Wha'?"

"What happened to your shoes, baby"

"I don' know" he says shrugging. "Aunty Ika say she look for em'"

A second later, they heard a faint "found them" yelled from upstairs.

"Okie dokie babies, Mama's going to go get dressed" Emma said once Jessika reached the first floor.

**~XoXoXoX~**

Regina was currently standing in the middle of her bedroom in only a red lace matching bra and panties. It shouldn't be this hard, the brunette thought to herself. Just chose an outfit. She couldn't decide between a teal and white knee length dress, or a blouse and slacks. Groaning, she grabbed the dress and put it on. Walking back into the bathroom, she applied a little bit of eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and midnight plum lipstick. Smacking her lips together. Joking, Regina muttered, "Not bad for a fifty-two year old"

Grabbing her clutch from the bed, she put her keys and phone in there. The click of her heels as she descended the stairs was the only sound in the otherwise quiet mansion.

It was five til seven, so Regina decided it was a time to leave, grabbing a red wine from the kitchen, the brunette made her way out of the door.

The walk to 112 Mifflin gave Regina enough time to think about one Emma Swan and her two adorable kids. Regina never thought about a relationship because of the curse. But Emma Swan made her want it, relationship, love, family, even if it meant the curse breaking. She isn't 100% sure, but she's pretty sure Emma is her True Love. Those who possess magic could sense these type of things, you feel a magnetic sort of pull towards your True Love. But since this world does not possess magic, like Regina said, she's not one-hundred percent sure.

In no time at all, the older brunette was knocking on the cherry wood door. Before the door opened, a voice sounded behind her.

"Hey Madam Mayor, I didn't know you would've been here"

Turning around, Regina smirked. "Neither did I, Miss Lucas"

The duo were interrupted by the door opening. A brunette, who Regina figured was Addilyn Chastney-Taylor greeted her and Ruby.

"Hi" she said. "I'm Addilyn, you can call me Addi though"

Regina took the offered hand. "Regina Mills" she said. Lifting up the bottle, Addilyn took it.

"Nice stuff" Stepping aside, she told them to come in.

Addilyn turned to Ruby, "It's nice seeing you again, my wife can't stop talking about your Grandmother's steak and potatoes"

While Addilyn and Ruby talked, Regina looked around the place. It was nice, decent. The women clearly had taste in furniture. Everything was traditional/contemporary. The brunette heard giggling coming from the kitchen and her face broke out into a smile without her permission.

Addilyn and Ruby stopped talking when they realized the mayor wasn't joining in the conversation. They looked up just in time to see a smile that would put the gods to shame flash across the beautiful brunettes face.

_If I wasn't totally already in love with Jess, I could definitely work with the mayor. _Thought Addilyn.

"Gina!" Now all three brunettes standing in the foyer smiled when they heard a little person scream the mayors name.

"Hey, little one" Forgetting that she was in heels or a tight fitting dress, Regina bent her knees a little and caught the little boy mid jump.

"You come! You come!" Henry said, smiling ear to ear.

Regina chuckled. "You came, dear"

Henry pouted a little. "Dat wha' I say" Wiggling to get out of the woman grasp, Regina set him back down. She immediately missed his weight in her arms.

"Come, come! I show you wha' me and 'Ana draw"

Henry didn't wait for the mayor to excuse herself from the other two women, he grasped on her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. When the brunette and blonde reached the kitchen, Regina was greeted with a sight that made her heart skip a beat or two. Inhaling slowly, Regina took in the blonde woman stirring something in a pot that was cooking on the stove.

Emma swan was wearing a floor length cream colored dress, and it looked like she was barefoot. The back was criss-crossed, showing some pale skin. Regina did not believe in stereotypes or gender roles, but she found something about the blonde barefoot in the kitchen and cooking sexy. She could just imagined her cooking in the kitchen in the same state while she was pregnant with the twins.

She felt her heart clench, thinking about how she didn't know Emma three years ago, when the twins were first coming into the world. Taking a step without noticing her movements, Regina narrowed her eyes at visible scars that was on the blondes back. The mayor started clenching and unclenching her hand that wasn't being held by Henry. _Who could hurt such a beautiful person. _Thought Regina angrily. A gasp jarred her out of her thoughts.

"Regina!"

_That accent will be the death of me. _Smirking for the second time that night, Regina replied dryly "Miss Swan"

As expected, green eyes narrowed at her tone of voice. Jade eyes rolled, then Emma turned back around and dismissed the brunette without a second word in her direction.

"'Gina!" Again, the shortening of her name made the older brunette smile. Looking down, she saw Hannah looking up at her with eyes so similar to her mothers. Regina noticed that her, Emma, and the twins were all wearing matching colors. Teal, white and blue.

"Hello, Hannah. How are you?"

Regina covered her mouth to hide a smile. Hannah was standing there with a thinking expression on her face.

After awhile she said, "I good. You?"

"I'm fine, dear. Thank you for asking" That earned her a smile full of baby teeth.

"We get ice cweam, wha' see?... we gots oclate, bewwy, and nilla"

"Chocolate, berry, and vanilla you say? Those sound like wonderful choices. Did you chose the flavors?"

The little girl shook her head, causing some blonde curls to go in her face. Regina didn't hesitate to remove it from her face and clip it behind her ear with the pink barrette that was in her hair already. A flash of a camera had Regina look up from the child.

A redhead stood there smiling sheepishly.

"Jess" Emma breathed from her spot near the pantry. "You can't just go about taking pictures of people like a nutter"

"It's alright, Miss Swan. As long as tomorrow when I wake up it won't be in the Storybrooke Daily newspaper. After all, I do have a reputation to with hold"

Holding up two fingers and licking them, Jessika then said "Scouts honor"

"Sweetie, I think you were suppose to kiss the fingers not lick them"

Turning to her wife, she wiggled her fingers. "These are for you, darling" she answered cheekily.

Although she didn't sound mad, Emma said. "Children, young ears, present"

"SG, get your head out of the gutter. Addilyn had something on her cheek and I was going to wipe it off" Jessika said laughing. Grabbing Rubys hand, she called over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go set the table with my new best friend. The one with the clean mind"

Regina watched the dynamic between the three and loved what she saw. It was a while since she sat back and watched people who love each other tease one another.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs, Madam Mayor. They're homemade"

Now it was Regina's turn to gasp in surprise. She didn't know when the blonde moved, but she was standing directly behind her.

Turning around, she replied. "Please, call me Regina"

Emma cocked her head to the side, making Regina think about how Henry just did the same move a few moments ago. "Only if you call me Emma"

Regina wanted to say _I'll like to call you mine_, but instead settled on, "If you insist, _Emma" _The brunettes attention was diverted from the heated gaze when Henry tugged on her hand. If she would have continued staring into Emma's eyes, she would have seen green eyes darken after she purred the blondes name.

"'Gina, I show you my color"

"Lead the way, young man"

**~XoXoXoX~**

Dinner was eventful, it wasn't awkward like how some people would think. It felt like all five adults and two children knew each others for years. Soon, it was time for dessert.

"Okay monsters, hand me your plates and go into the family room, we'll be there in a bit so you can eat your ice cream" Emma said.

"Yay! We gets ice cweam now!" Henry yelled. Wiggling from his boost chair, he slid down belly first, we he felt his feet touch the hardwood floor, he ran for the living room.

"Baby, no running" Emma chastised.

"Gina?" Hannah called, still sitting in her booster chair.

"Yes, darling?"

"Help?"

"What do you say, Han" Jessika said.

"Pwease" Nodding once, she asked again. "Help, pwease" Then she lifted up her arms. Unlike last time, Regina did not look to Emma to ask permission. Scooting her chair back, she stood up and scooped the toddler into her arms. Regina bit her lips when Hannah placed her small head into the crook of her neck.

Again, there was a flash of camera. Rolling her eyes, Regina looked up in the direction of Jessika.

"Hey it wasn't me this time" she exclaimed. She held up her hands showing that there was no camera there.

"Sorry" An accented voice said from the doorway of the kitchen.

Turning, the older brunette eyes softened when she saw Emma standing there with her cellphone in her hands.

"It's alright, dear" Regina whispered softly, still holding eye contact.

Ruby saw the chemistry between the blonde and Regina and knew right then and there that whatever affair her and Regina had going for the last couple of months ended as soon as the British young mother moved to Storybrooke.

Jessika smiled like a cashmere cat, and raised an eyebrow at her wife that said '_Didn't I tell you?' _

"I can delete if if you want" Emma said meekly.

Closing the distance between them, Hannah still in her arms, Regina raised her right arm and gently placed it on the blondes arm. "Honestly, I don't mind"

When Regina touched her arm, Emma's breath hitched and she took a step backwards, only to regret it soon after she saw hurt flash in brown eyes. The awkward moment was broken by Henry.

"Ice cweam?" He asked running back into the dining room. Standing next to his mother, he tugged on her dress. Running a head through his blonde curls once, Emma nodded her head yes and turned around back towards the kitchen. Making brown eyes flash in hurt again for the second time.

"Seems like she's taking a liking to you" Addilyn said, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah? I don't see it" Regina replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean Emma"

Regina looked towards the ground, trying to hide the blush. "Oh"

"I meant Hannah. She fell asleep in your arms. She takes after Emma so much to the point where she doesn't trust easily either"

Regina looked up from the ground, and turned to the child in her arms. True enough she was sleeping. The brunette started stroking the girls hair. Taking the girls thumb from her mouth, Regina turned towards Jessika.

"Here, I'll take her" Jessika said. Taking her niece from the Mayors arm, she made her way upstairs to put Hannah to bed. The redhead put a little sway in her hips when she felt eyes watching her.

Clearing her throat, Addilyn said "I'm going to go see if Em needs any help" Tearing her eyes off of her wife's ass, the doctor left Ruby and Regina alone.

"It's over isn't it" Ruby said in a resigned tone.

Regina knew what the waitress meant, but decided to play dumb. "What are you referring to, Miss Lucas?"

"Don't play dumb, Regina"

_Well that plan didn't work._ Regina thought wryly.

"Yes" Regain answered, referring to the earlier asked question.

"I thought so"

"You're not disappointed, are you?"

Regina told Ruby that what she was looking for was basically someone to warm her bed for her, not a relationship. Even though she wants a relationship now, it wouldn't be with Miss Lucas. Regina was confused when she heard laughing coming from from Ruby.

"No Regina. I'm not disappointed at all. I knew what I was from the beginning and I told you I didn't mind" Ruby explained, stepping closer to Regina, she raised her hand and caressed the other womans cheek. Closing the distance between them, she placed her lips to plum colored ones.

Regina knew what the kiss was for. It was a final goodbye. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she opened her mouth slightly when she felt the wolf's tongue brush along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Regina nibbled on Ruby's bottom lip, then licked it, swiping it once, then twice. Tugging once with her teeth, she placed a few chase kisses on the waitresses lips, before kissing her one last time on the corner of her mouth.

A gasp from behind Ruby made Regina open her eyes. Looking over Ruby's shoulder, Regina stared straight into Emma's eyes without blinking. Green eyes flashed to hurt, jealousy, then to expressionless eyes.

Regina thought of one word : _Fuck._

**A/N : *Cue evil laugh* -Mhahahaha- Sorry for the cliffhangers guys. Tell me what you guys thought. The majority of you said it should be Regina and Ruby to make Emma jealous. Someone said it wouldn't be right for Regina to get angry at Emma in her own house. Thinking about it, it made sense. So like I said, decided on RedQueen. **

**Next time on From Britain With Love : **

_It was silent until Emma couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the plate she was washing in the sink, she brushed off the suds that splashed onto her arms. Turning to Regina, she waited until she finished drying the cup. _

_"So are you two..?" Emma asked hesitantly. _

"No, no" Regina said, cutting her off.

_Tilting her head to the side, Emma was confused. "So what was that a few minutes ago?" Emma knew she failed to keep the jealousy out of her voice. The jealousy quickly turned to anger when she saw the brunette smile fondly at her question. Almost like she was trying to relive the kiss. _

_Pissed, Emma turned around. "You know what Regina, it isn't even any of my business. Forget I asked anything" Running her hand through her blonde locks, Emma started walking into the family room when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Not turning around, Emma's breath hitched when she felt Regina's front mold into her back._ _  
><em>

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	15. Perfecto

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. **

**For Javalover27 and THE best pouty face I've ever seen. LoL**

**Thank you Fefifo for your comment! xD :) **

**Please excuse any grammatical errors. **

**~XoXoXoX~**

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Regina knew what the kiss was for. It was a final goodbye. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she opened her mouth slightly when she felt the wolf's tongue brush along her bottom lip asking for forgiveness. Regina nibbled on Ruby's bottom lip, then licked it. Tugging once with her teeth, she placed a few chase kisses on the waitresses lips, before kissing her one last time on the corner of her mouth._

_A gasp from behind Ruby made Regina open her eyes. Looking over Ruby's shoulder, Regina stared straight into Emma's eyes without blinking. Green eyes flashed to hurt, jealousy then to a blank stare._

_Regina thought of one word : Fuck._

**~XoXoXoX~**

In a way Ruby felt bad that Emma walked in on her and Regina, but on the other hand, she was happy the blonde mother found them kissing. If the jealousy vibe Emma was giving off was any indication, Emma had feelings for Regina and hopefully when she left, they could talk it out. Speaking of leaving…

"It's getting pretty late, and I have an early shift tomorrow" _Lame excuse to leave, but it'll have to do. _

Turning to face the blonde, Ruby said, "Could you tell the newlyweds thank you for dinner, and next time it's on me, please?" Not expecting a reply, Ruby left quickly.

"I guess all that moving and running around today tired the kids out" Addilyn joked.

Regina ran a hand through her brunette locks, while Emma did the same thing to blonde locks sleeping in Addilyns arms.

"Sweet dreams, baby boy" Emma murmured. Kissing his forehead once, she turned around and went into the kitchen. A voice made her pull her eyes from Emma's backside.

"Do you want to kiss him goodnight, too?"

Regina didn't answer, she just raised an eyebrow.

Addilyn continued. "Y'know, it'll be like practice" she said. "You and I both know soon kissing the twins goodnight will become a routine thing" she finished in a teasing tone.

Regina schooled her expressions. _Do not blush. Do not blush. _The brunette sighed internally when she felt her face heat. Walking over to Henry, she laid a gentle kiss onto his forehead, and whispered a good night.

"Buenas noches, mi pequino"

Regina waited a few minutes after Addilyn left with a sleeping Henry in her arms to join Emma in the kitchen. Silently standing in the doorway, she watched Emma for a few seconds without distractions or interruptions. Licking her lips slowly, Regina calmly walked to the sink and started drying the dishes Emma already washed. The drop, rinse, dry process was repeated until Emma couldn't take it anymore. Dropping the plate she was washing in the sink, she brushed off the suds that splashed onto her arms. Turning to Regina, she waited until she finished drying the cup.

"So are you two..?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"No, no" Regina said, cutting her off.

Tilting her head to the side, Emma was confused. "So what was that a few minutes ago?" Emma knew she failed to keep the jealousy out of her voice. The jealousy quickly turned to anger when she saw the brunette smile fondly at her question. Almost like she was trying to relive the kiss.

Regina knew her smiling was making Emma angrier, but she couldn't help but smile wider when she saw Emma narrow her eyes.

Pissed, Emma turned around. "You know what Regina, it isn't even any of my business. Forget I asked anything" Running her hand through her blonde locks, Emma started walking into the family room when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Not turning around, Emma's breath caught when she felt Regina's front mold into her back.

The blonde had to hold back a moan when she felt strands of Reginas hair tickle the bare skin on her shoulder. Emma couldn't hold the moan in this time when said brunette started tracing the shell of her ear with her nose.

"_Em-ma" _Regina breathed. When Regina didn't get the response she was waiting for, she pressed herself more firmly into the blonde and gently blew in her ear. Feeling the blonde shiver, she whispered her name again, finally receiving an answer.

"Uhh?" Emma answered.

"Don't you know you're the one for me?"

That snapped Emma out of her lust induced haze. "You could have fooled me" She snapped.

Stepping away to put more space between her and Regina, she pressed her back to the island counter, and crossed her arms under her breast. Raising one eyebrow, she waited for Regina to explain.

"Just because you came into my life, doesn't mean that I had to stop seeing Ruby" Regina said, as a way of an explanation. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"I never said you had to stop seeing _Ruby_!" Emma spat out Rubys name like she tasted something bad.

"Then why are you acting like a jealous lover?!" Regina half yelled. Mindful of two sleeping toddlers upstairs.

"I-I" Regina was right. She only knew the brunette for two days, why was she acting like Regina stepped out on her for Ruby. Resorting to what she does when she either frustrated or nervous, she ran a hand through her hair and looked towards the floor. She didn't even look up when she heard Regina close the distance between them.

Standing within inches from the frustrating blonde, Regina put two of her fingers under Emma's chin and lifted her head up.

"There are those pretty eyes" she said once Emma was staring into her caramel colored eyes. Swallowing once, Regina braced herself for words she never spoken to anybody.

"I know we've only known each other for two days, but you can't tell me you don't feel the pull towards me"

Searching Emma's eyes, she continued. "I know you feel it, because I also feel it. What Ruby and I had, that was over the second I laid eyes on you. The kiss" clearing her throat, she tried again. "The kiss should not have happened, and for that I apologize. You shouldn't have seen that. I can promise you though, that it will never happen again, because like I said, I only have eyes for you" Taking a shuddering breath, Regina stepped back from Emma and waited for her response.

"Oh, um wow..You see, well- I've" Huffing, Emma just clamped her mouth of the rambling.

Thinking Emma really didn't feel the same way, Regina started to turn around, not wanting the blonde to see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"'Gina, wait!"

Regina stopped all movement when she heard the nickname the twins gave her fall from pink lips. The brunette still didn't give eye contact.

"I feel the same way" Emma whispered.

Regina gave Emma a watery smile and hesitantly asked, "Yeah?" The brunette didn't get a verbal answer like how she was hoping. Instead, Emma walked into her arms and hugged her. It wasn't a hug crushing embrace, it was loose, but it wasn't awkward either. The blonde felt like she was made to be in her arms, Regina noted. Both woman sighed in contentment at the same time.

"This is really crazy" Emma murmured in her ear. Before Regina got a chance to tense for the rejection she knew was coming, the blonde continued. "But like you said, I feel it too" she finished.

When Regina stepped out of the embrace, Emma immediately missed the brunettes warmth. Regina didn't miss the flash of disappointment in green eyes when she put a little distance between them.

Reassuring her, Regina caressed Emma's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Um, the twins aren't old enough to go to school yet, and since we just moved here, I haven't found a job yet…..so since it's really just the three of us all day, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us..sometime?" Emma asked, trailing off towards the end.

With each word Emma spoke, Regina could feel her heart trying to pound its way out of her chest.

Swallowing past the nervousness, Regina husked out, "I would love to, dear. Tomorrow wouldn't be too soon, would it?"

A gesture so unlike Regina, she moved from one foot to the other, waiting for the blonde answer.

Emma couldn't believe that this beautiful woman standing in front of her was interested in her. Almost forgetting that she was asked a question, she answered. "Tomorrow would be perfect"

"Perfect" Regina said, echoing Emma's words. "How about you, Hannah, and Henry come over for breakfast tomorrow, and then we can do something fun afterwards?" As the minutes passed, Regina was getting her confidence back.

Emma thought of a time that will give her enough time for the twins to be up, bathed, and dressed. After a minute, she said "9?"

Again, Regina mimicked the blondes words, only in Spanish this time, "Perfecto" Leaning in slowly to allow the young mother enough time to pull away, Regina kissed her cheek softly. With a whispered 'good night', Regina grabbed her coat and clutch, and left the house, almost as quickly as Ruby did half an hour ago.

While Regina was getting ready for bed, she couldn't help but let her mind drift to what happened a mere hour ago. She, Regina Mills, basically told Emma that she loved her. She knew it was too early to say the three words but if she was in Emma's place and someone would've said the things she said to Emma tonight, that's what she would've gotten from the conversation. She just hoped that she did not scare away the blonde mother. _Did she? _

Thinking out loud to herself, Regina started listing the pros. "If I pushed her too much, she would have never invited me to spend time with her and the children though"

Sitting down on her vanity chair, she continued her little thoughts. "Should I not have invited her over for breakfast?"

Sighing, Regina finished brushing her shoulder length brown locks and settled into the California king size bed. Grabbing the pillow from the side she doesn't sleep on, she held it to her chest. Her last thought before she went to bed was that she wished one day soon Emma Swan would be wrapped around her instead of the pillow; regardless of how soft and plush it felt.

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N: I know it's waaaaaaaay shorter than what I post. But I figured I should stop here, can't give away too much, gotta have you guys wanting more. I promise that I'll make next update super long to make up for this. Where do you think the the Swan-Mills family should go on their outing? Since I stopped watching the show, I forgot what all is in Storybrooke, so I'll probably make up an amusement park or science museum. **

**I don't have anything written for next chapter yet, so no 'Next time' Sorry. **

**QueenApples - Aren't you happy they didn't have any interruptions. Hence Henry 'falling asleep' so quickly. I was actually going to hold off on them talking about their attraction towards each other until two more chapters in, but you changed my mind...as always :P **

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	16. Wooden Castle's & Tarzan

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. Gah! How I wish I did though. I'd totally help Lana P with rehearsing her lines. -gets a goofy grin on her face- **

**A/N: So, I believe every single person who reviewed last chapter said Henry's play castle, so that's what I wrote about. :D**

**A/N: I would really like to thank QueenApples and GothicPheonix(I'm going to start calling you GP). Every post, you guys come up with brilliant ideas. GP, I'd also like to thank you again for reviewing on my other fic. Great ideas and questions you have. They really make me think and they also help. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Previously on From Britain With Love : **

_Thinking out loud to herself, Regina started listing the pros. "If I pushed her too much, she would have never invited me to spend time with her and the kids though" _

_Sitting down on her vanity chair, she continued her little thoughts. "Should I not have invited her over for breakfast?" _

_Sighing, Regina finished brushing her shoulder length brown locks and settled into the __California__king size bed. Grabbing the pillow from the side she doesn't sleep on, she held it to her chest. Her last thought before she went to bed was that she wished one day soon Emma Swan would be wrapped around her instead of the pillow; regardless of how soft and plush it felt. _

**~SW~SW~SW~SW~**

Henry Oliver Swan! If you do not get your little white arse in here right this instant, so help me-"

"I here, mama! No pow pow, pwease"

Emma looked down at the little boy and narrowed her green eyes at his state of dress. The blonde regretted the day and hour she allowed the little monsters to watch all versions on Tarzan a few weekends ago. Ever since then, Henry has taken it upon himself to dress in only his briefs and walk around the house, at first Emma didn't mind because even she walked around the house in only her underwear and bra, but it became a problem when she was trying to get Henry dressed and he preferred to be bare back. They were already late to meet the brunette. Well, if you counted five minutes, late.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you a pow pow?" Emma asked.

Henry pursed his lips in thought. "Cause, mama"

He said it so seriously, Emma had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh.

"Cause why, Henry?"

"Because" He started to say, drawing out the word. "You wuv me!" He finished in a fit of giggles.

"You little-" Emma said menacingly. Raising her hands, she started to tickle him until he fell on his back. Making sure to get a good grip, she grabbed him by his ankles and lifted him upside down and blew raspberries on his stomach. Stopping before he wet himself, she set him upright again and carried him in the bedroom he shared with his sister. Speaking of sister…

"Hannah?!" she yelled, wondering where the three year old was.

"She's down here with us!" Addilyn yelled from downstairs.

Emma doesn't know how she does it, but she managed to get Henry dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, his hair brushed and both children downstairs by the front door ready to leave in five minutes flat.

"Mummy, how come I no wear dress like you?" Hannah asked while they were walking towards Regina's house.

Emma looked down to her black, lace-knit, off the shoulder baby doll dress.

"You don't like the outfit you have on, baby girl?" Emma asked.

Hannah did the same thing her mother just did, and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her favorite purple Frozen blouse, with a pink skort, and white and blue Frozen sneakers. _The girl loved Frozen..._

"I like it, mummy. I wanna to copy"

Emma couldn't hold back the awe that escaped, lifting the girl so she was resting on her hip, Emma placed her hand behind Henrys head and ushered him up the steps to Reginas mansion.

Regina heard the ring of the doorbell, and breathed in and out a few times. Checking her appearance one last time in the foyer mirror, the brunette made her way to the door.

When Regina opened the door to greet them, Emma felt the butterflies that always seem to be present when around the brunette, return ten fold. _Gorgeous._ Thought Emma. Even though Regina was only wearing a pair of slacks, plain cream blouse, and a open vest, she made it look like she was ready to strut the runway. Regina's husky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" Emma said dumbly, trying to fight a blush for being caught staring.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I was thanking you" she stated.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion again. "For what?"

"The comment you just made, dear" Grabbing each of the twins hands, Regina walked into her house leaving the beautiful blonde to get lost in her thoughts again.

_Comment? What is she talking abo-...Oh! _

"Oh, gosh. She heard me call her gorgeous" Emma mumbled to herself.

It didn't take long for Emma to realize she was by herself standing outside of the door talking to herself. She wished she could run her hand through her hair, but the half up, half down hairstyle she chose to do prevented her from doing that. Instead, she bit her lip and walked into the house the was just as gorgeous as its owner.

Emma followed the giggling that was coming from the back of the house. It lead her to a chef size kitchen.

"And I thought our kitchen was huge" Emma remarked.

"Does your mama talk to herself a lot, dears?" Regina asked from her spot near the stove, her back facing the three blondes in her kitchen.

"Yea! She talk lots" Henry said while staring at his mother, hazel eyes full of mischief.

Regina hummed in agreement. Finally turning around, she held a plate that was stacked with pancakes.

"Nom noms!" Hannah yelled in excitement.

"We call pancakes nom noms in our house because when the twins first started eating solid food, they made a nom nom sound when I fed them pancakes. It stuck since" Emma said as a way of explanation when Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Well, I hope you guys like apple nom noms. I also cooked some apple smoked bacon to go with it" Regina said while placing a pancake on each of the twins plate.

"Oh, I don't e-"

Whatever Emma was about to say was cut off by Hannah.

"Mummzie don't eat oink, she veggiton" After she said that, she started to haphazardly cut into her pancake and shovel large pieces of it into her small mouth.

"She's a veggiton, huh?" Regina said jokingly.

The little girl just nodded her head yes in between bites.

Chuckling, Emma said "Han, stop acting like I don't feed you" while she stared lovingly at her daughter. Turning her attention to Regina, the blonde corrected Hannah. "She meant I'm a vegetarian"

Biting her lip, Regina mentally thought of what was in her fridge to go with the pancakes. "I don't believe I have anything that will-"

"Hey, it's okay trust me. I'll just eat a couple of the pancakes. The twins seem to love it" At that, both women looked towards the twins. Henry's shirt and face was covered in syrup and although Hannah was eating like she was a descendant of a Viking, her mouth area was spotless.

Walking over to the sink, Regina damped a piece of paper towel and started to gently clean Henry's face. Halfway finished with her pancakes, Emma stood by and watched the way Regina interacted with her children. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought they were the older brunettes children.

"Fank you, Gina!"

"You're welcome, dear" was Regina's reply.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get Hen another shirt" Emma said, pointing to the boys now ruined shirt. "I swear I taught them manners" she finished in a giggle.

"They're adorable so they can get away with it"

"I was thinking we could go to a playground the kids around here call "The Castle" and then from there just tour Storybrooke?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan, ma'am" Emma said in fake southern accent.

"Dork" Regina murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that Miss Mils?"

"Oh nothing"

"Do you want to stop by my house then head to the playground? I need to get a shirt for Henry"

"Alright, let me just clean up in here first"

It only took Emma and Regina ten minutes wipe down and clean the little bit of dishes used to make breakfast, soon the four found themselves standing in the Swan-Chastney-Taylor foyer.

"Erm, do you mind watching Hannah while I go upstairs with Hen? Jess and Addi are out, or I would have had them watch her" Emma said in one breath.

"You don't need to explain. We'll be alright down here"

Emma doesn't know why she did it, but she whispered out an 'okay' and walked upstairs, Henry perched on her hips.

Regina was only human so when the gorgeous blonde walked upstairs, she couldn't help but stare at the view she was provided. Biting back a groan of appreciation, the brunette looked down to the toddler who was clinging onto her pants leg.

"You wa' see my toys?"

"Lead the way, young lady" she said while doing a little bow.

Hannah clasped her hand over her mouth and giggled. "You funny, Gina"

"Am I? Am I?" Regina said while raising her hands in the little blondes direction and wiggling them.

"Ahhh, don't eat me!" Hannah screamed.

The brunette followed the giggling little girl into what she assumed was the family room. Pretending she didn't see the blonde head peeking from beneath the coffee table, Regina called out "Oh Hannah, where you are?"

Regina felt eyes watching her and looked towards the entrance way, Henry was now sporting a yellow polo shirt and was smiling; Emma had a hand on top of the boys head and her green eyes were darkened. _Was that lust? _

When Emma finished getting Henry re-dressed, the blonde heard laughing coming from downstairs and she smiled at the thought of Hannah playing with Regina.

"Let's go see what those two are up to, little man"

"Okay, mama"

Emma and Henry were greeted by Regina crawling on all fours pretending to look for Hannah who was right in front of her eyes. Unknowingly, Emma stared at Regina's assets that were on display, and she too had to bit back a groan similar to when Regina did it earlier.

After the little heart to heart the two women shared last night, Emma saw Regina in a totally different light. Yes, from the beginning, she found the older woman attractive, but it was just that, sexual attraction between two adults. But like she said, after last, Regina made her analyze her attraction more in depth.

The blonde knew things were moving too fast between the two even though they only shared a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, and she also knew it was going to be hard to take things slow with the seductress, but she was willing to fight the carnal desire to take Regina on the spot whenever she was near the woman.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Emma stood near the threshold for a few more seconds and watched her two monsters interact with the woman who seemed to occupy every corner in her brain lately.

"We go play now, Gina?" Hannah asked. Her little chest heaving from exertion. She was half laying on Regina. _Seems she lost the tickle fight. _

"Play!?" Henry screamed.

Emma winced in sympathy because the little blonde yelled it right in Regina ears.

"Henry baby, what did mama say about using your inside voice?" Emma asked.

Said boy just looked towards the floor and mumbled an apology. Looking up again, he turned concerned hazel eyes to Regina. "I hurt your ear?" Not waiting for a response, he continued "Here, I kiss it. Kay?" Leaning in, he gently kissed the shell of Regina's ear.

Picking the girl from off of her chest, Regina set her down on the floor, only to place Henry where Hannah was seconds before.

"Thank you very much Henry. My ear is better, how'd you do that?" The older brunette said with a decent amount of forced shock.

"Mama kiss all boo boo's bye" he said as a way of explanation.

"Do you think your Mama will kiss my boo boo, dear?"

Emma's breath caught in her throat when Regina asked the question. The kids didn't notice the change in their 'new friend's' voice, but Emma heard how the brunette's voice got deeper and huskier than her normal talking voice. She also didn't miss the innuendo or the perfectly sculpted eyebrow that was raised in her direction. Ignoring the smirk, Emma told the twins to put back on their shoes, so that they could leave.

While the twins left to get their respective shoes on, Regina and Emma were left staring into each other eyes. Regina was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps when we are finished at the playground, we could stop by Granny's for a light lunch?" Regina knew you could hear the hopefulness in her voice, but she didn't care.

Emma laughed at the older womans facial expression. The laughter soon stopped when irritation flashed in brown orbs.

"I wasn't laughing at you, luv" Emma ignored the shocked look Regina was now sporting when she called her 'luv'. Continuing, she finished explaining, "Your expression when you asked about Granny's was what made me laugh"

Before Regina got to say 'oh', two new voices joined their conversation.

"We ready!" Hannah and Henry said in unison.

Each woman took a hand of a child while they walked down the sidewalk. The four looked like a family with the children in between the two woman swinging their hands, giggling and talking.

"It really does resemble a castle" Emma said once they reached their destination. As soon as the playground came into view, the two children sprinted off into a run, leaving the two woman smiling at their backs in adoration.

Regina yelled after them, "Be careful, dears" The brunette was interrupted when she felt a warm hand clasp onto hers. Dragging her eyes from the playing children, Regina looked down at their joined hands. She felt when Emma was about to pull away, so she tightened her hold and ran the pad of her thumb across the blondes knuckles a few times before muttering, "Let's go sit and talk, hmm?"

The brunette didn't wait for a response, instead she just walked in the direction of the bench, smiling slightly when she met no resistance from Emma. The duo sat for a few minutes, their gaze divided between the twins and the waterfront view. This time, Emma was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"Tell me about yourself" She said out of the blue.

Regina took a minute to chose her words wisely. Was Emma asking for childhood stories or hobbies? Deciding to play it on the safe side, she said "Well, my name is Regina and I'm the Mayor of Storybrooke. Oh, and I'm female" She couldn't help but chuckled at the frustrated groan that came from beside her.

"Regiiiina" Emma said, drawing out her name in annoyance.

Suppressing a shiver of arousal, Regina answered more seriously this time. "I'm in my early 30's" _Technically. She mused. _"I have a strong love for horses, I'm 33, favorite colors are purple, black, and red"

Emma had a thoughtful expression on her face, finally she spoke. "I'm hoping once we're closer, you'll trust me enough to tell me more about yourself, not just the generic answer you give everybody else" There was no disappointment or irritation in the reply, just gentleness.

Swallowing a few times, Regina asked a question of hers. Once she was dying to know since meeting the young mother.

"The twins father...is he in the picture?" Regina was glad she was looking into Emma's eyes or she was sure she would have missed the flash of emotions that fluttered across the blondes face. The older brunette only recognized anger and sadness, the third expression left her puzzled.

"Dead" was the monotone reply. Realizing she wasn't going to get anything else out of the blonde, Regina tried a different tactic. Referring back to the earlier question she was asked.

"If someone were to check what CD was in my car, they would probably be shocked to find Maroon 5's latest album" she heard Emma giggle, but she continued. She wanted to let the blonde know that she did indeed trust her to open up, a little bit at least. "Under my bed-"

"I'd find your box of _toys?" _Emma said, cutting her off.

Surprisingly, Regina didn't blush at the suggestion, just merely laughed. "No Miss Swan, I can assure you, _those_ would not be found under my bed" She husked out.

"Carry on, then"

"I shall" Regina said teasingly. "I was going to say you would have found my collection of romance novels" _Now _Regina was blushing.

"Scandalous!" Emma joked.

Regina clucked her tongue, trying to hold in a laugh at Emma's goofiness. "Your turn, dear"

"Oh, um. I'm guessing you want to know about Neal?"

_So his name is Neal. _Resting a hand on the blondes knee, Regina forgot she was wearing a dress so she quickly removed her hand when it came in contact with warm, smooth, flesh.

"You don't have to tell me about him. I was just merely curious if he was still in their lives. When you are ready, you could tell me about him" Regina finished in a questioning tone.

Emma released the lungful of air she didn't even realized she was holding. Glancing at the playground right quick, she saw that the twins were still playing. Turning her attention back to the beautiful brunette, she murmured "I'd love that"

"What made you decide to become Mayor?"

In all seriousness, Regina said "It was the closest thing to being Queen. It will have to do in the meantime"

Emma released a chuckle. Something in the way Regina said that made Emma analyze each word. The way she said it, and how. Almost like she was insinuating she was once a Queen. Nooooo? Nah. Emma was about to ask what she meant by that when said person sitting next to her grunted.

Focusing her attention on Regina, green eyes narrowed at the sight she was greeted with. Henry was currently buck naked. Not a stitch of clothing. Well, he had on his batman briefs.

"Henry!" Emma screeched at the same time as Regina.

"I Tawzan!" He yelled while running in circles. Covering her eyes in exasperation, the blonde looked between her fingers when she heard Regina chuckle, then full out laugh. Soon Hannah came over to see what all the commotion was all about and started to laugh with Henry, Regina and Emma. Even though the twins had no clue what the adults were laughing about, it didn't seem to stop them.

"Do you mind?" Regina asked between laughs while holding up her smartphone.

Nodding her consent, Regina started taking pictures of the two toddlers. Saving the picture as her wallpaper, the brunette pocketed her phone and scooped up Henry who was still saying he was Tarzan.

"Where's your clothes, little prince?" She asked once she went walking the perimeter of the wooden castle, Henry still in her hands.

"I hide em. You gotsta find 'em" He said giggling.

Narrowing her eyes in challenge, Regina looked around the ground trying to find recently disturbed mulch. It's the only place he could have hidden them unless he threw it in the water, but Regina knew she was keeping a close eye on them with the water, so it wasn't there.

Finding an area with yellow cloth covered in mulch, Regina marched towards there and put the little boy back on the ground. Bending down, she grabbed the yellow part that was showing through the ground, and lifted it up. Turning around she dusted the pieces of mulch of of the fabric, making sure to not allow it to go in Henry's face.

"Okay, little prince" Regina breathed. "Lifted up your arms" the boy did as asked. Once the shirt was placed on him, she did the same thing to the pants and waited for the boy to step through each pants leg before pulling them up his tiny hips and fastening the zipper and button.

"Wow Henry! You look like a new person" Emma joked once her son and Regina stood in front of them again. Henry just laughed.

"Alright, now that we got little man dressed so he could fit back into civilization, what do you say we proceed with your plan?" the blonde said.

Regina was having so much fun, she forgot what they planned.

Seeing the confused expression on Regina, Emma elaborated. "Granny's" she said.

"Oh! I was having so much fun, I forgot. I'm going to have to stop hanging around you Emma. I can see you're going to be a _bad _influence on me"

Emma shivered when Regina purred at the word 'bad'.

"You don't know how bad" Emma muttered under breath. Regina heard her though and chose not to comment.

Regina was still laughing at the story Emma shared with her during the walk to the diner. When Emma opened the door for her kids and Regina, the whole diner went quite. It seemed like all eyes were drawn to them; maybe because all of them were.

"You'd think the lot would have gotten over it the first time" Emma whispered harshly. Annoyed that the towns folks were making her kids uncomfortable. She looked down to Henry when he tugged on the bottom of her dress.

Placing a hand in front of his mouth, he half whispered loudly, "Mama, why dey look at us?"

"You'll know what's good for you if you guys direct your stares elsewhere" Regina growled out between clenched teeth after she heard Henrys question. When she felt Hannah tighten her hold on her pants leg and then hide behind it she scooped the little girl into her arms and started rubbing circles her back.

The move just caused the town people to stare harder. They were shocked that the cold hearted woman they knew was comforting a person, a child nonetheless.

"Well?!" Regina barked.

"Stop scaring away my new customers, or I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave!" Granny yelled from the kitchen.

That seemed to work. Soon Ruby came up and offered them a seat in the back. After getting coloring mats and crayons for the kids, the waitress left them alone again for a few minutes to let them decide.

"What are you thinking of having, dear?" Regina asked. "I always order the House salad with the butternut squash soup" Seeing Emma wrinkle her nose in disgust, she tried again. "Or you could have the omelet with spinach, green peppers.." Regina narrowed her eyes at the infuriating blonde, when again the blonde wrinkled her nose. "Miss Swan" she said exasperatedly.

Huffing, Emma mimicked the older brunettes tone. "Miss Mills"

Emma wasn't fooled, she saw a smirk trying to make its way on Regina's face. Turning her attention towards Henry, she helped him pick out what he wanted. While Regina did the same with Hannah.

The little girl decided to have a grilled cheese sandwich with a fruit salad and orange juice. Regina's eyes nearly popped out of their socket when she heard what was happening at the other side of the table across from her and Hannah.

"How about you chose fries as your side, Hen?"

"Absolutely not" Regina said in her 'Mayor' voice.

Emma was confused. "Huh?"

"To my understanding, young Henry's having a _double _cheeseburger, chocolate milkshake _and_ fries? Absolutely not" she said again.

Emma didn't know what to say, on one hand, she wanted to yell at the brunette that she could feed her kid whatever she damned well pleased. But on the other hand, she was touched that the brunette was looking out for her children. Not wanting to fight over something so trivial. Emma smiled. She had to show Regina that she could also get what she wanted too.

"What would you recommend, luv?" As expected, Regina's honey carmel eyes darked at the term of endearment.

"Well" Regina said, clearing her thought. Trying again, she continued. "Either the grilled cheese sandwich or the chicken strips. With a side of either fruit or steamed vegetables"

"Chicken strips, fruit and a kids sized milkshake" Emma said immediately after the older brunette stopped talking. She didn't look away when Regina glared at her. Neither women noticed Ruby walk up to their table. They only looked away when said waitress cleared her throat.

"Have you ladies decided yet?"

"Hey, I no lady!" Henry squeaked from his spot. Now that Regina noticed it, the twins head barely reached the table.

Flashing the waitress a quick smile, Regina said" Can we have two booster chairs please, Miss Lucas"

Ruby winked. "Certainly, Miss Mills" was the flirty response.

Emma knew she had no right to feel jealous but she couldn't help it. Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Fancy getting them before the twins no longer need them, babes?"

"Emma!" Regina said through clenched teeth. "That was uncalled for"

Emma just shrugged. "Yeah, well" a second later, she apologized. "Sorry"

No acknowledgment of the apology, Regina muttered. "I swear I'm having lunch with three children"

The boosters were delivered, the food was ordered, and they ate in silence when it came. Emma felt bad for how childish she acted. Regina was only talking to the kids, and occasionally she'll glance in the direction of Emma. The walk back to the house was quiet. The twins were sleepy since they skipped their nap time, so Emma wasn't surprised when both women had to end up carrying them before they reached the house. Addilyn and Jess weren't home yet, but that didn't bother Emma because they said they might be out all day scoping out the town.

"Follow me" Emma said quietly without turning around. Walking up the stairs, she laid Hannah down on her Elsa and Anna comforter. She took off her shoes, then skort and just left her in her undies and blouse. Emma positioned her so she was laying under the comforter. The blonde turned around to see Regina doing the same thing to Henry. Flipping the fan switch on, Emma made her way downstairs, not looking back to see if Regina was following or not.

Going down the stairs, trailing behind the blonde, Regina couldn't appreciate the view this time. She felt like Emma and her needed to talk so she walked past Emma when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of grape juice, Regina pressed her back into the island and crossed her feet at the ankle and waited for Emma. _It didn't take long. _

"Well, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Although the remark was suppose to be snarky, Emma was smiling. She was glad the brunette felt at home in her house.

"We need to talk" Emma said after a few moments of silence. All traces of the smile gone, replaced by a solemn look.

**~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~SQ~**

**A/N : Dun..Dun..Dun..Gotta love tension. '**

**GP(GothicPheonix) -**** Tell me what you think about this chapter, kay? I tried to slow down the chemistry between SQ. I agree with you about it being too rushed. I told you I was impatient though. lol :p **

**QueenApples- I agree with you; jealous Emma is cute. Thanks a heap for some of the ideas you wrote in your review. You can probably notice I used some of them. **

**Jelleykakes - ****Thank you for your comment. It means a lot that you like Hen and Han. And as you can see, I forgot to get Henry his ice cream. I guess the milkshake counts? -scratches head- **

**Nixdup -**** -smiles at your review- Thank you! :D**

**A/N: I haven't written anything for next chapter, I will have it up soon though. What do you guys think is going to happen? Twins are asleep...roommates aren't home...Hm?**

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	17. Nightmare On Mifflin Street

**A/N : Gah, mad respect to those people out there who's in college and doing a full load of classes. Never again am I listening to my advisers. It all sounds good in the beginning, but wait until you have to do all these exams and papers for your finals...Okay. *sighs* rant over. lol **

**Disclaimer : I do not own OUAT. If I did, I would allow HBO or Showtime to be the broadcast channel instead of ABC. Gotta give HBO and Showtime their props for same sex characters and lots and lots of sexy time. Does that make me a horn dog? :p**

****Please excuse any grammatical errors. I'm beyond tired****

**Previously on From Britain With Love :**

_Going down the stairs, trailing behind the blonde, Regina couldn't__appreciate the view this time. She felt like Emma and her needed to talk so she walked past Emma when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and made her way into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of grape juice, Regina pressed her back into the island and crossed her feet at the ankle and waited for Emma. __It didn't take long. _

_"__Well, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Although the remark was suppose to be snarky, Emma was smiling. She was glad the brunette felt at home in her house. _

_"__We need to talk" Emma said after a few moments of silence. All traces of the smile gone, replaced by a solemn look._

**~XoXoXoX~**

"We do" Regina said. drinking the last drops of the grape juice, she placed it behind her, all without breaking eye contact with Emma. Raising her hand, she cut off whatever the blond was about to say. "Before we begin, I would like to apologize for my behavior in the diner" Regina didn't stop Emma this time when she started to talk.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I let my jealousy get the best of me"

If this was any other time, Regina would have teased the blonde for being jealous...again, but now was not that time. Instead she explained why she was apologizing. "I'm apologizing because it was not my place to tell you what the twins can and can't eat. I realize that I am a very controlling person, and I sometimes forget that I am no.." Regina trailed off, realizing she was about to say 'she was no longer in the Enchanted Forest" where she could get away with being demanding.

"I must admit, it was a bit shocking to hear someone dictate what the twins can eat" Emma said, chuckling a little bit. "I mean, even Addi and Jess don't do that, but for some odd reason, I didn't mind when you did it. It felt natural?" she said, finishing in a confused tone.

Regina knew what Emma was feeling, but of course she didn't tell her. After all, what was she going to tell her. "That natural feeling you're feeling is the True Loves magic, don't mind it though" So Regina just settled on a nod in the direction of the blonde.

The older brunette didn't mean to tell Emma what to feed her child, it just happened. She gets overprotective at times, but from now on, even though Emma said she didn't mind in the least, she's going to watch how she acts around the Swan family. The first thing she's going to start doing is not wear her heart on her sleeve.

"Do you want to sit out there?" Emma asked, nodding her head in the direction of the living room.

Regina only answered when she was a few inches away from Emma. Grabbing the blondes hand, she led them into the living room. Sitting side by side, neither woman said anything for several seconds.

"What made you decide to move to the United States?" Regina asked out of the blue.

"I'll answer each of your questions if you answer one of mine" Emma said with an arched eyebrow, silently asking her if she agrees.

Emma got her answer when Regina took off her heels and positioned herself so she was now facing the blonde, with her left foot resting under her right thigh.

Emma leaned back into the love seat, and stared at the ceiling before responding. "I grew up in the foster system, and I've always known I didn't want to become just another orphan who aged out of the system, only to live on the street afterwards. So when I turned 17, I already saved enough money, so I decided to move here and attend NYU"

"Where'd the name Swan come from?"

Emma shook her head. "Nuh uh uh. A question for a question. I should have made you pinky promise" she joked.

"What happened to cause that scar?" she asked after a moment.

Regina hesitated, her hand automatically going to the scar on her lip. "My mother forgot to remove her wedding ring that day"

It didn't take Emma long to read between the lines. What got her was '_that day'. _As in Regina getting slapped in the face by her own mother, and god knows what else, was perfectly normal.

Regina looked down at her lap, playing with her manicured hands. It wasn't because of the pity or understanding in Emma's green eyes, but because she was embarrassed to admit that she was once weak enough to allow someone to cause her harm.

Emma grabbed the brunettes chin, and lifted her head at eye level. She ran the pad of her thumb over Regina's top lip, feeling the indent of the scar. "It adds character" was all the blonde said.

Regina kissed Emma's thumb, when it slid across her lip for the second time. The blonde licked her lips, and removed her hand from Regina's face.

Emma stood up, and Regina thought the blonde was disgusted with her but her expression quickly morphed into confusion when the blonde started to raise her lace-knit black dress. She raised it halfway to her thigh and Regina groaned at what she saw. The groan was anything but sexual, the brunette groaned because of the six inch scar that ran along Emma's thigh. Regina didn't think when started to trace the scar with the tip of her fingers.

"Who?" Regina growled.

"One of the many foster families. I showed you that to say you don't have to be embarrassed; I'm not" she said softly. "That" Emma said, pointing to the scar. "is one of many. Maybe if you're good, you can discover the rest" the blonde finished, trying to lighten the situation. It worked.

Regina chuckled but didn't say anything.

Emma sat back down beside the brunette, closer than last time if that's possible. "I'd like to take you on a date, if you'll allow me?" she asked.

Regina pretended to think about it, while Emma playfully narrowed her eyes. Cocking her head to the side, she finally answered. "I would love to" she said softly.

"How does this Friday sound?"

"I don't think so"

Emma nibbled on her lip.

"Friday is too far away" she explained. "How about tomorrow night?"

Emma instantly smiled. "It's a date"

The two continued to talk until they heard footsteps come down the staircase. Regina got up to see which of the twins it was. The brunette was greeted with Hannah wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, still dressed in her shirt and princess undies.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"The mean l-lady say she go-gonna-" Hanna didn't finish before she burst into a sob.

Regina picked the child up into her arms and started rubbing her back. She wasn't surprised when she felt Emma behind her, you could hear Hannah cries from next door probably. What surprised her was that Emma didn't try to take the girl from her arms, instead, she felt the woman place a hand on her back while her other hand joined hers in helping soothe the child. After a few minutes, Hannah's cries soon died down to the occasional hiccup.

"Are you okay now, baby girl?" Emma said.

"Mummy!" she shrieked, before throwing herself into the older blondes arms. "She say she gonna hurt you!"

That peaked Regina's interest. "Who's going to hurt your mommy, Hannah?"

"The mean lady" was all she said before she burrowed her face into Emma's shoulder.

"Must've been one hell of a nightmare" Emma said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, nightmare" Regina muttered under her breath low enough so the two blondes won't hear, even though they already left the room. It just didn't make sense to her, but now was not the time to over analyze it. "Mummy, no! Don't go, Mummy!" was what she heard when she went back into the living room. It looked like Emma was about to leave the room and go into the kitchen when the three year old started yelling.

Emma sat back down on the chair and pulled the child into her arms so Hannah was straddling her lap, with her head resting on her chest.

"Hey, Shhh. I'm not going anywhere, okay" soothed the blonde. Emma turned and stared at Regina, fear clearly shown in green eyes. Emma didn't know what to do; Hannah was shaking like a leaf in her arms.

Regina joined the duo on the couch. "It's okay, sweetie. It was just a dream" she said.

Emma peaked over her daughters head. "Do you mind checking on Hen?" the blonde said thickly.

The brunette kissed the crown of the toddlers head and looked into Emma's green eyes and saw the pain and fear there, she wanted to reassure her, but wasn't sure how. Instead she nodded her head and went upstairs to check on the other twin. She panicked when she didn't find the blonde boy in his bed. Calling out for him, she listened for a response. Nothing.

So she started checking room by room. She heard a flush come from the bathroom and half ran in that direction. Not even knocking, she burst into the door and smiled at what she saw. Henry was standing on his tippy toes trying to reach the faucet to wash his hands.

"Gina! I go bafroom by myself" he said. Hazel eyes twinkling in excitement.

"I can see that, young man"

"I no pee bed" He said, telling her again that he went to the bathroom when he felt like he needed to pee.

"Are you sure? I think I should check to make sure" Regina joked.

"Look" he said pointing to his dry briefs.

"I am really proud of you, Henry" She received a huge smile full of baby teeth. "Have you washed your hands?"

"I can't reach" To try and prove it, even even stood on his toes again and true enough, he couldn't reach. Taking a step, Regina lifted Henry up, and sat him on the counter and waited until he finished to set him back down on the floor.

"Come" Regina said, holding out a hand to the boy. "Your Mama and sister are already downstairs"

Regina learned the first day that Henry referred to Henry as 'Mama' and Hannah called Emma 'Mummy. She thought it was adorable.

It took another half hour for Hannah to completely calm down and not be stuck on Emma like glue. After that, Regina thought it was time for her to leave, she didn't want to overstay her welcome.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma asked.

She looked so cute, pulling a wayward lock of blonde hair behind her hair, looking down at her pink painted toes.

_Tomorrow? _Regina was confused. "Tomorrow?" she asked.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, finally giving eye contact. "Our date" she said slowly.

"Oh" was all Regina said. She was still thinking of Hannah's dream. Before she got a chance to say anything, Emma laughed.

Emma tried not to let the rejection and pain show in her eyes. So instead, she laughed, even if it was hollow to her ears. "Forget it. I can t-"

Now it was Regina's turn to cut the blonde off mid sentence. "I didn't forget, Emma. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind at the moment" she explained. "But yes, our date is still happening"

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay"

Regina licked her lips slowly, tasting a bit of the red lipstick she chose to wear that day. Leaning in, she kissed Emma on her cheek. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like heaven to Regina. If she would have turned around, she would have seen Emma touch her cheek and blush.

**~XoXoXoX~**

It took longer than usual for Regina to fall asleep but when she finally did succumb to sleep, she wished she never did.

Regina was back in the Enchanted Forest, standing in the vast room that was once her dungeon. The brunette looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was not wearing the matching red silk pajamas she went to bed in, but her wedding dress. Flicking her wrist, she tried to tap into her magic to change her outfit. Nothing.

"Your magic is of no use here, dear"

Regina's shoulders stiffened. This had to be a dream. The word dream triggered something in the brunettes brain. Whirling around, she yelled "It was you!"

"It was me what, dear?" Her mother said in that annoying voice of hers.

"Hannah" was all Regina said.

"Oh, yes. The bastard child" the older Mills spat out.

Regina lifted her arm, trying to conjure a fireball but remembered what her mother said about magic.

"Where are we, and how is it that you are able to communicate with people in their dreams?"

"Aren't you going to ask how I've been all these years?"

_She couldn't be serious._ Regina thought.

Sighing dramatically, Cora Mills went on to explain how in Wonderland, the Mad Hatter helped her because he owed her a favor.

Regina was confused. "Jefferson? He's in Storybrooke"

"Before" Cora said.

Both knew what 'before' meant. Before Regina casted the Dark Curse. Leave it to Jefferson to ruin her life once again. Getting down to business, she asked her mother what she wanted.

"Easy" she said. "I want to to forget you ever met Emma Swan and her dysfunctional _family. _

Regina made sure to show nothing on her face, no surprise, hurt, nothing. She also made sure to continue breathing evenly. "And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then I'll hurt them as best as I can from their dreams. Hannah was fun, maybe I'll visit Henry next"

Regina couldn't stop the anger from showing on her face this time. She remembered how shaken Hannah was after waking up. Whatever her mother did, it shook the toddler to the core. The brunette knew that the words that were about to come out of her mouth were going to be the hardest thing she's ever done in her life, even harder than holding Daniels dead body in her arms while she sobbed.

"Okay, Mother" she replied in a monotone voice.

"That was not so hard, was it Regina?"

The younger Mills was about to answer but she heard her alarm go off somewhere in the distance. With one last look in the direction of her mother, she felt herself waking up. After shutting off the alarm, the brunette layed in bed and sobbed. She sobbed until she had difficulty breathing and her voice was raw from screaming into her pillow.

Half an hour later, she fired off a quick text to her assistant Sarah, telling her that she was going to be an hour late into work. Not waiting for a reply, Regina slowly got out of bed and started her morning ritual, all with one thought on her brain. _How was she going to tell Emma she could no longer see her, when they weren't even an 'it' yet. _

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N: I literally wrote this today and this is where it took me. I like how it turned out though. Poor Regina though. -sad face-**

**I don't have a 'Next time on', because I stopped typing after this chapter. Will update in a few days, depends on how much assignments I have. **

**Oh! oh!, one more thing...Check out my new SQ Fanfic : Holland, their savior. (I'll update that soon, too)**

**Summary : **AU: Seeing her again after five years made Attorney Regina Mills realize the attempt she made to forget all memories of her ex lover was futile. Not only did it seem Emma Swan had moved on, but she now had a child named Holland. Now Regina was stuck. She couldn't turn her back on Emma, not because of their shared past, but because the blond already paid for her legal services.

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


End file.
